FNAMOG FiF - an Undertale Lemon
by Mario The Uncut Disrespector
Summary: Luigi finds a opening restaurant that needs help in Mt. Ebott and decides to bring his disrespectful brother Mario into this forced adventure. Little do they know, or specifically Mario, that his days down there may effect him negatively.. (Mario x Undertale x FNAF x MLP. A good bundle of cringe into one! It'll get worst the further I write in this so prepare yourself some bleach)
1. Prologue: A new opening

**A/N; Due to the title being ridiculously long on purpose, I have to title it like this. It's called; Five Nights at Mario's Olive Garden; Friendship is Fucked - an Undertale Lemon**.

Prologue; A new opening. 

It's a beautiful day outside at the Mushroom Kingdom. A nice, soothing sunshine with happy clouds float by with ease to hide the sun momentarily. In the outskirts of the kingdom is a small and comfy looking house. The mailbox says 'The Mario Bros.'. Inside held Mario, which is normally still asleep at this time of day, and Luigi that is always up early to prepare the day. Luigi took a seat in their dining room and opened up the newspaper.

"Let's-a see what we got in store for today!"

Luigi said in a excited tone of voice. He was always eager to see if anyone around the Mushroom Kingdom needed any sort of help. He never asked for any rewards from a hard task completed; only the smiles from whomever is all he needed. As for Mario.. well, that's a much different story. Luigi skims through the newspaper to see if anything new was available.

"News.. The weather.. comics.. hm?"

Luigi questions to himself as he kept looking through the front side of the newspaper.

"I don't-a see anything at all for help! Mama mia, I can't just sit around-a here doing nothing all day!"

Luigi said aloud to himself. He placed the newspaper down and looked around at the other sections of what the newspaper had to offer. Normally, Luigi only looked at what's around or in the Mushroom Kingdom and not anywhere else that may be extremely far away. Picking up another stack of papers that labeled 'The Warp Zone Times', he began to look at the help needed section. Out of the few well known places that Luigi and even Mario went to, one area took Luigi's attention.

"Now, what do we-a have here?"

Luigi said as he placed his index finger across the words.

"'Help needed at-a Snowden New restaurant building made but not enough experience cooks. Need help!'."

Luigi read that as he ran his finger across the words. A wide and adventurous smile formed on his face.

"That's it! Say, Mario, wake up!"

Luigi yells out behind him. Mario grunts in annoyance and waves his hand.

"What are you-a yelling at now, mama fucker?"

Mario spoke in a tired and angry tone of voice.

"We got a restaurant to-a open up, brother, right in Snowden!"

Luigi replied with a excited tone of voice. Mario seemed confused by this as he got up from his bed. He only wore white boxer shorts that have 1-up mushroom stamps all across it, unlike his brother Luigi that's fully dressed.

"What's this-a shit you're talking about Luigi? What restaurant?"

"It says right-a here, Mario! Clear as broad daylight!"

Luigi offered the newspaper to Mario that was wiping his tired eyes. Mario looked at what Luigi's finger is pointing at; the Snowden ad for help.

"Snowden? Why does that-a sound familiar..?"

Mario spoke as Luigi, surprisingly, is already packing up two suitcases for Mario and himself.

"It's-a that place that's under the mountain, Mario. You know, with-a those monsters and that-a kid."

Mario thought about the words Luigi just said. Underneath the mountain? Monsters? Some stupid kid? Slowly, but surely, the memories began to flush inside Mario's brain.

"… Mama mia, Luigi! Are-a you talking about THAT-A damn place?!"

Mario snaps at Luigi, which Luigi gave no mind of.

"Yep! We can-a open up that restaurant and-a make some coins to-a help the people over here in Mushroom Kingdom!"

"… And for ourselves too. Well, but not as much for-a you Luigi."

Mario said which cause Luigi to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Mario, if we-a go there by taking the Koopa Taxi and a warp tunnel, it'll be about-a hundred coins. Not too-a bad for a possible chance to-a make some good coin!"

Luigi said as Mario began to think about the idea. It wasn't exactly the worst idea Luigi ever had, it was close but it was also something that Mario didn't feel like doing at all. Mario began to plot his way into not going.

"Say brother… don't you remember what that place got for-a currency? It's-a not coins but dollars instead. You know; Real world-a money."

Mario said with a grin. Luigi wasn't bothered about that at all. In fact, he let out a small chuckle.

"I-a know a Koopa that can help and trade cash for-a coins. Try all you-a want Mario, but we are going over there!"

Luigi stated.

"I advise you to-a start getting dress. We got about fifteen minutes for the next-a Koopa taxi that will be in the Kingdom!"

Luigi added. Mario sighs again and decided to start get dress. He walked back to where his room is and open up the closet. It may be due to how tired Mario felt at the moment, but something about this trip felt off. It felt exceptionally bad. Mario only shrug the feeling off as he slid on a clean pair of socks, his comfortable red shirt and a new pair of blue overalls. He buttoned them with a semi-loud snap and sat on his bed.

"This is going to be the last-a time I sit on this old bed for a damn good-a while.."

Mario says to himself. It wasn't the best feeling bed ever, but it's quite a old bed that just hasn't lost it's touch just yet.

"Come on Mario! Stop being slow like-a Goomba and get ready! We-a got five minutes left!"

Luigi yells out from the dining room. Mario scoffs as he put on his sturdy brown shoes and silky white gloves on. Looking around the room one last time to see if he missed anything else that may be important, he noticed his cellular phone.

"I think I'm-a going to need this."

Mario told himself as he grabbed the white and red cellular phone, stuffing it in his overalls pocket and began running out the house. Mario squints his eyes from the sunlight, still sensitive still from waking up. He saw Luigi by a warp tunnel dragging two fully loaded suitcases.

"Ah… there you are Mario. Can you please take-a your suitcase?! We got no-a time to lose!"

Luigi yells out to Mario. Mario let out a small chuckle at the sight of his overburdened brother before nodding to Luigi. Mario slowly picked up the brown suitcase that had the letter 'M' on it. For some odd reason, it's heavier than what Mario would normally pack up.

"Yeesh, Luigi, the hell did you-a put in this?"

Mario complained about the abnormally heavy suitcase, as he shook his head.

"Not right-a now, Mario. I'll explain everything when we're in the Koopa Taxi."

As Luigi spoke, he jumped into the air while holding his own suitcase and entered a tunnel. Mario follows with a lower jump due to a mixture of how high he can actually jump and the extra weight of his suitcase. Mario went down the warp tunnel, gaining massive speed heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom. In three seconds or less, Mario appears from the tunnel by jumping out of it. With no hesitation, Luigi graspeds Mario by the arm and starts tugging him towards the Koopa Taxi that was waiting for them up the road.

"There he is, Mario! It's right on-a time as expected of the koopa taxi!"

Luigi excitedly said, as Mario only rolled his eyes. The toads around the plaza stared at the brothers as they placed their suitcases in the trunk of the vehicle. They started to murmur quietly to each other, which drew attention to both Mario and Luigi. Mario didn't feel like talking, as usual, so Luigi clear his throat and started to speak.

"Don't-a you worry everyone, me and-a my brother Mario are going to another place to-a help out a lot of people!"

Luigi stated. Right as he said that, the Toads began to speak over each other. Loud, raspy pitch voices over lapped each other saying 'How long are you going to be away?' and 'What if Bowser comes to steal Princess Peach?'. Mario wiggles his nose and marvelous stache, already having a headache. He turned to Luigi, which was struggling to answer every Toad the nicest way possible.

"Alright, ALRIGHT. We are-a going to be back soon, Princess Bit- I mean, Peach, is going to-a be alright. Calm down! We got to-a go!"

Mario shouted loudly to stop all the other voices. They all stopped talking as Mario open the taxi door and hopped on in. Luigi awkwardly waved goodbye and proceeded to enter the taxi as well, shutting the door.

"Wowsa Mario, you handle that situation nicely!"

Luigi stated as he rarely hears Mario not cursing every minute or so. Mario shrugs his shoulders and began to look out the window. Luigi explained to the Koopa that's driving where they are going, while paying him in advance. The taxi's engine cranked on as they start to drive out of the plaza. Mario turned to Luigi for some more questions that he could finally ask.

"Alright Luigi, now what's the big idea with-a my suitcase being so heavy? I don't pack that many-a shit in it to begin with."

Mario raised his eyebrow towards Luigi, as he watched him nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well uh.. you see, here's the thing Mario.."

Luigi starts to say as he clear his throat again. By the looked of it, Mario already felt like this was a bad idea.

"While I read more on that-a article, they needed more than a fancy cook. This is where you come in. You see Mario, they need someone to-a watch over the place overnight and-a such once everyone leaves."

Mario kept his serious expression and eyebrow raised. By the looked of it, he wasn't amused by this.

"So what you're-a trying to tell me is that I have to be some-a night guard in a restaurant?"

"Well.. yes, and you have to-a also help cooking stuff too!"

Luigi added. Mario's eyes widen as he shakes his head side to side.

"Whoa whoa now mama fucker, I have to-a work the day AND-A night shift too?! The hell is-a this!?"

Mario barks at Luigi, graspeding his collar. The driver took a glanced behind him, only to get startled and turn back to the road swerving a little. Luigi waves his hands frantically in the air.

"L-Look on the bright side Mario! It's-a only a little in the day time, and you'll be-a getting paid much more than-a me!"

Luigi said, which caused Mario lessen his grip. Mario was still, without a doubt, pissed.

"Hmph.. Fine. Whatever, I'll play you're-a little game. I swear Luigi, if this goes-a wrong.."

Mario warned before letting Luigi go, going back to his side of the taxi. Luigi let out a sigh of relief.

"So yeah.. what the hell is in my-a bag, Luigi?"

"I packed you plenty of-a clothes to switch in during our stay there. Let's see.. got some shampoo, your-a favorite Bean Bean coffee mix and your-a mustache comb."

Luigi answered. With that much weight to it, it must be a much longer period over there than merely a few days.

"Okay.. question two; Where are we-a staying at? We don't exactly have that much-a funds to stay at some-a hotel or something."

Mario asked, only to have Luigi respond with him snapping his fingers.

"We have a free place we'll be staying at! We just have to-a make sure we tidy up any messes we-a make."

Mario thought about that answer. He didn't recall any friends Luigi knows nor anyone around that place that would accept them staying at their houses. This was a question that Mario, again, shrugged off and went with the next one.

"Last-a question, well… at least I-a think it is. How long are we-a staying over there?"

Mario asked. This time, Luigi didn't answer instantly. He sat there thinking about it while stroking his smooth mustache.

"You-a got me there, to-a be honest Mario.. I can safely say about a week. Eight days? Maybe more, maybe less."

It didn't sound too bad for Mario, despite how annoyed he continued feeling about the idea. Luigi tended to do things like this to him all the time; Planning something without talking to him about it. During the taxi ride, Luigi kept talking about it excitedly due to never having actually gone down there before. Mario remembered his adventures there vaguely, which wasn't exactly the greatest when some kid holding a knife was trying to kill him. A first, Mario recalled the events, but he'd rather not think about those days.

The taxi began to slow down as they arrived at their destination. Outside the window was a large acorn tree with a warp tunnel. This was something that Mario didn't even remember.

"Well, here we are Mario! The tunnel that'll lead us to our destination!"

Luigi said in a cheerful voice. Mario gets out of the taxi and proceeds to go to the trunk. While pulling his suitcase out, he continued to glare at the tunnel.

"Say uh... Luigi. I don't remember this-a tunnel being here to go down there. What gives?"

Mario asked, having a hunch that Luigi may have had something to do with this. Luigi took his suitcase out and placed it on the ground before waving to the taxi driver, ignoring Mario for a moment.

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario shouted

"..Huh? Oh, what's-a up brother? Aren't you-a glad that we are-"

"Where the hell did this-a tunnel come from Luigi?"

Mario cuts Luigi off in mid-sentence. Luigi stares at the tunnel for a while before tilting his head in confusion.

"Huh.. well, didn't you make this-a tunnel Mario from last time?"

Luigi asked Mario, which he responded with a sigh. Luigi brought his suitcase with him towards the now mysterious tunnel. He pokes at it for a little bit, only to shrug.

"Seems pretty safe to-a me! The papers said that this will-a bring us straight into Snowden. Only thing to-a do now is hop on in and get going."

Luigi said while Mario lifts his suitcase up and walked towards the tunnel cautiously. Before Mario could offer an idea to be safe, Luigi suddenly jumped into the tunnel.

"See ya in the bottom, brother!"

Luigi yells out as he goes down the tunnel. Mario gasped at Luigi's sudden impulsive action, growling in anger.

"The fuck is-a this bullshit you're-a pulling off?!"

Mario said before taking a deep breath and jumping into the tunnel. He began to descend through the tunnel at intense speed. Rather than the three seconds it took to go to the Mushroom Kingdom, this took much more time. Mario held his suitcase tightly as he began to see something below. He saw what appeared to be a yellow patch of something, surrounded by darkness. Mario dropped from the tunnel that was placed on the ceiling, causing him to fall towards the ground. He quickly threw his suitcase down on the ground to soften the impact as he stomped on the suitcase, landing with a powerful thud.

Mario looked around the area, not seeing Luigi at all.

"Luigi! Luigi? Where the hell are you-a at?!"

Mario calls out in the darkness. He looked down to see that the yellow patch is instead a patch of yellow flowers. He never went too far inside this area. He only recalled some hotel, a castle in the distance and lava; Lots of lava. As Mario continued to yell, in the distance he saw a light piercing the darkness.

"Mario, I'm over here!"

Luigi yelled out. Mario grabbed his suitcase and ran over to where Luigi stood. He was using a pocket flashlight that he tends to hold whenever he's reading a book in the dark.

"A little scary at-a first, but nothing like a bit of light to-a show the way!"

Luigi exclaims, only to have Mario smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was-a that for?!"

"That's-a for being a stupid son of a bitch! Why the hell did you just entered an unknown tunnel? You could of died!"

Mario fussed Luigi. Luigi thought for a moment, as this is something Mario doesn't normally say.

"I uh.. I'm-a sorry brother. I guess I got-a too excited about doing this and rushed on in without thinking."

Luigi admits, as Mario scratches the back of his head.

"Say, I-a thought you didn't care for me that much. I can see that was a big lie right there!"

Luigi added on while laughing. Mario growled and punched his arm a tad hard.

"Shut it, Luigi. I'm-a just making sure you're not getting hurt for-a no damn reason."

Mario said as Luigi, despite aching a little now, chuckled. Luigi turned around and shined his flashlight through the darkness. Up ahead there was a sign that they began to walk up to. The sign reads; 'Please take the shortcut provided to reach my home…'. The rest of the sign was faded, unable to read what the rest of the message had to offer, they continued walking. Luigi shined his light to his right to look above the wall. The wall had an opening that looked a shortcut.

"I-a believe this is our shortcut. Would you-a want to lead, Mario?"

Luigi asked as he offered him another mini flashlight. Mario nodded and took the light, turning it on.

"I'll let you-a know if it's safe or not. Don't wander around till I-a come back, got it?"

Mario said as Luigi gave him a thumbs up. Mario placed the flashlight in his mouth to give him a free hand for jumping. Holding the suitcase tightly, he got a running start and did his trademark triple jump. Each jump ascends higher and higher as the final jump made him reach the so called shortcut. He grabbed the edge with his free hand and pulled himself up slowly. The little tunnel looked new, as if someone or something had made it recently. It didn't stop Mario though as he walked down the uneven tunnel.

After about a minute of walking, he looked down to see a house in the ruins.

"Guess this must be the place.. lemme give him a call."

Mario said to himself as he pulled out his cellular phone. As he dialed the number, he jumped down below, approaching the house slowly.

Luigi picked up the phone after a few rings.

"Hey Mario! I assume it must-a be safe over there?"

Luigi said over the phone.

"Yeah, looked like it's the place too. Well, I don't know but I found a house."

"Alright, I'm-a coming brother! I'll be there in a minute!"

Luigi hangs up the phone as Mario examines the house more. It looked a bit beaten up and old; At least several years old. Given it's appearance despite that it looked old, it did look nice. Mario decided to knock on the door to see if anyone was home.

"Hello? It's-a me, Mario… I'm here for some restaurant assistance or whatever the ad was."

Mario said loudly hoping someone would hear. Of course, there was no response at all. Luigi finally made it as he jumped down from the shortcut.

"Yep! This is the right-a place! Let me just give someone a call and we'll be on our way."

Luigi mentions as he began to mess with his phone.

"The right place? Is this where we working at?"

Mario asks as Luigi shakes his head. Shortly after Luigi placed his phone in his pocket the door began to open. This caused Mario to jump back, prepared for whoever or whatever was opening the door. The door opened to reveal a large, white goat lady that was wearing a purple dress with white trim and a blue heart design on the front. Luigi chuckled as Mario walked back to stand next to him.

"Oh? Are you the nice people that was willing to help us out down here?"

The goat lady asks, as Luigi quickly responds with a nod.

"Yes indeed! Me and my older brother here, Mario, are here-a to help out that restaurant from the paper! Mario, this is Toriel. She's the one that asked for-a help in the paper, and this is the place we'll be crashing for the next week!"

Luigi said, as Mario looked at Toriel for a while before offering a handshake. Toriel reached out and gently shakes his hand.

"Such a pleasure to meet you two! Please, do come in out of the cold I have a nice warm fire going."

Toriel said in a gentle tone. Luigi began to follow her inside, as Mario brought his suitcase inside and sigh.

"Oh mama mia.. Let's-a see what the hell I'm-a in for this time around..." 

**A/N; I haven't written in years, but hey that's the Prologue. I've written chapters 1 and 2 as well. I may regret it, but I'm on a mission to complete this thing for the fans and friends.**


	2. Chapter 1: The 'new' Oliver Garden?

Chapter 1; The 'new' Olive Garden?

The brothers followed Toriel into their new home, or at least where they'll be both staying at for several days. Mario placed his suitcase down and stretched his back while Luigi continued to speak with Toriel about multiple things. It was about how the day and weather were like down here, what the people are like, and much more boring stuff that didn't interest Mario at all. Mario decided to follow the two into the living room. Due to Mario being behind them, he secretly glanced at Toriel's ass every now and then as he followed behind her.

"This is going to be the best-a view I'll get around here..."

Mario said to himself mentally as he stared at her slightly bouncing ass for a few more seconds. He looked back up and paid attention to what Luigi and Toriel were talking about.

"…. that's-a pretty impressive! I know me and-a my brother dealt with really cold-a areas before in our normal adventures, so this shouldn't bother us at-a all!"

Luigi mentions as Toriel let out a gentle giggle, showing interested. She turns around to now face both Mario and Luigi with a smile.

"Adventures you say? That certainly must be fun to do! If I may ask though, is it not dangerous?"

Toriel said, looking at Mario for a response. Mario shaked his head; both answering and getting rid of dirty thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It can be pretty dangerous saving the Princess and all, but it's-a nothing too bad for me."

"…And-a me too, Mario!"

Luigi added with Mario's response. Toriel gasped at the answer.

"My my! You two certainly are brave ones! Oh, that reminds me.."

Toriel said mid way as she began to walk out of the living room. She gesture the two with a hand motion to follow her. Walking back into the entrance of her home that followed up towards a hallway, she opened the first door. The room was empty; Having only a single bed, a wardrobe, a little desk with a large mirror on it and some potted plants.

"This is the room that you two will be staying in."

Toriel said as she flipped the light switch on to reveal the simple looking room. Luigi looked around the room with awe due to how simple and nice it looked, as Mario, on the other hand, stared at the single bed.

"I apologize for not being able to prepare the room a bit better. I can add a mattress on the floor if you two may like, or perhaps one may sleep on the recliner? You'll have to excuse some noise in the morning as I tend to clean around the house and such."

Toriel adds on to what she said earlier. Luigi nodded his head, as again, Mario looked unamused.

"This is-a perfect Toriel! I'm-a sure me and my brother can work things out with the arrangements."

Luigi stated as he walked back into the entrance to go get his suitcase. Toriel turns to Mario, spotting his unamused face he was giving off.

"Oh, Mario? Is something troubling you?"

Toriel said, having a small frown on her face. Mario looked up at her, shaking his head again to clear his negative thoughts.

"Oh no, not at all Toriel. I uh.. mean, Ms. Toriel?"

Mario replied, trying to sound nice. Toriel's frown became a confused one as she hears Mario's voice sounded off as he tried to speak in a polite way.

"Are you certain? You don't look and sound so well about the room."

"No no, it's-a not that. I'm just not like my-a brother Luigi. You know, with the whole-a positive vibe and-a such."

Mario stated as Toriel's eyes slightly perk up.

"Not positive? Would you be consider the 'bad boy' of sorts?"

Toriel asked. Mario's cheeks felt lukewarm, feeling it form up a tiny blush. Mario turned away to hide his blushing face by looking at something else.

"Err.. I guess you can say-a that. The room idea is-a no problem though. I can most likely sleep on the floor or-a that mattress you were talking about."

Mario answers, rubbing his cheeks in hopes that the blush could disappear. His mind was the enemy, thinking about the lewd past experience he had that someone, if not multiple girls, calling him a 'bad boy'. This was the cause of the reaction. As Toriel leans her head to try to see Mario's face, Luigi luckily appears again with his suitcase.

"Sorry about-a that Toriel! I wanted to get my-a suitcase by the door. Say Mario, you should go-a grab your suitcase too and-a bring it over here!"

Luigi said. Mario took this opportunity to get away from the situation and proceeded to exit the room, so that Toriel woulbe be unable to see his face.

"Come on brain, let's not act like-a some mama fucker now.."

Mario growled to himself as he grabs his suitcase. By the sounds of it as Mario made his way back, Luigi and Toriel were talking once more about more things that didn't exactly interest Mario. Mario made it to the room, Toriel and Luigi looking at him before moving out of his way.

"That looked quite heavy, Mario. Do you need any assistance?"

Toriel asked kindly as Mario didn't answer. He place his suitcase by the little dresser before turning back to Toriel.

"Nah, I-a got this."

Toriel nods and turned to Luigi.

"I'll leave you adventurers alone so that you can rearrange your things in private."

Toriel said, giggling lightly before walking out the room and gently shutting the door. Luigi turned to Mario, which is flipping the locks open on his suitcase to see what Luigi packed for him.

"Say Mario, this is a pretty cozy house she's-a got, huh?"

Luigi asked as he proceeded to do the same.

"I guess so. Kind of reminds me of our-a little house we had going in Toad's village. Minus all those-a damn Toads."

Mario response with a slight chuckle as he goes to check his suitcase. There's several pairs of clothing that consists in four full normal outfits of overalls, red shirts, socks and different pattern boxer shorts that were neatly folded. Mario carefully takes them out to see what's under all of the clothes. Under it revealed a moderate size bag of Bean Bean coffee mix, a comb for his marvelous mustache, various shampoos and soaps and a satchel filled with some coins. The coins seems useless around here, but may have some possible worth.

Mario takes a quick look at Luigi to see what belongings he packed up as Luigi carefully organized his items on the bed. He takes this moment to lift up a secret compartment under the suitcase that Mario made. Lifting it up, Mario checks inside of it. Inside laid some Mushrooms, some lewd pictures and an emergency Star Power that's contained inside of a special jar. Mario smiles at this and quickly closes it before Luigi notices.

"Sheesh Luigi, how come I got all these-a clothes and not you? I only see like what, two pairs of matching clothes?"

Mario ask in curiosity as he notices this. Luigi turns his head and chuckles.

"I-a figure you may need it more than-a me. I know how you are with-a eating food and all. I-a also know how to wash or remove some stains by hand, so I don't need that many clothes."

Luigi answered. Mario knows how to work a washing and drying machine, but Luigi always bested him because he knew what to use manually. It's a solid point as Mario didn't question it. Taking a better look by standing up, he sees that Luigi packed the same shampoos and soaps, but having some herbs, peppers and 1-up Mushrooms.

"What's all that-a for?"

Mario asked again in curiosity. He remembered using the herbs and peppers a long time ago in their adventures.

"I brought some-a emergency herbs encase we get sick or anyone else that may need it. Peppers are-a there to give some spice to certain foods and uh.. well, 1-Ups are-a there for big emergencies if it ever comes down to it."

"You think we really need-a those 1-Ups?"

Mario asked as Luigi scratches his head.

"Eh, I don't believe-a so, it never hurts to-a be careful you know. We have-a no idea when anything bad will-a happen to us or anyone else! I want to-a be prepared when it does."

Luigi stated. Luigi was more cautious and safe about things than Mario. As much as Mario doesn't like admitting it out loud, Luigi did help him out a lot of times in the past. Mario shrugged his shoulders and decided to put his clothes onto the small dresser. He opened one of the dresser shelves to see if it was empty, only to reveal something.

"Huh? I guess someone was-a here first."

Mario said to himself as he picks up a plastic knife. It appears harmless and unable to hurt anything due to how worn out the plastic is. Mario places it on top of the dresser and stuffs his clothes inside of it. Luigi did the same; Hanging his overalls and shirts inside the empty wardrobe. Mario locks his suitcase back up and places it against the wall, looking at Luigi.

"So when are we checking out that-a restaurant that we're here for?"

Luigi turns around and smiles, snapping his fingers.

"We're going there right now! I'll go tell Toriel that we are-a ready to go!"

Luigi answered. Before Mario can protest, Luigi walked out of the room and closed the door. Mario sighed and shakes his head as usual before slowly following Luigi. He exited out the room and turned off the lights. Mario walked down the hallway to see Luigi and Toriel waiting for him by a staircase leading down.

"Say Mario, are you ready to-a head to Snowdin?"

Luigi asked cheerfully as Mario nods. He might as well get it over with than wasting time. Mario, Toriel and Luigi began to descend down the stairs; Toriel being in the middle, Mario being on her left and Luigi being on her right. Down below were lit candles. They didn't have a scent or anything, but they did light up the dark corridors in this place.

"So what gives about this-a place? This looked completely different than-a upstairs."

Mario said to Toriel. She looked down to him and give a small smile.

"Well, the house here made in the ruins was nice... the only problem, though, was that there was no way exiting my home into town."

Toriel answers. They approach a large door with some carvings on it.

"To solve this, some very helpful folks decided to dig out these tunnels nicely and build that door over there. With the tunnel and door, I'm able to go into town and keep the cold air out."

Toriel added. Luigi nods in interest as Mario examines the tunnels more. Whoever did this certainly deserve some sort of praise.

"Are you two ready? It's going to be a bit chilly out there than the ruins and quite the walk to Snowdin."

Toriel asks the brothers. They both nodded; Luigi with a wide smile as Mario having a straight face. Toriel opened the towering doors, the loud creaking noise echoing through the tunnels. As the door cracked open, a gust cold air hits the three. This caused Luigi and Mario to shiver a bit. Toriel gesture them with her hand again to go forwards. Mario goes first, stepping outside to see the snow. The snow wasn't deep, so it felt alright to walk on with ease. Luigi follows as well as Toriel. She begin to push the two doors shut behind them.

"I can see what you-a mean by different... It's-a snowing over here than in those ruins!"

Luigi exclaims as Toriel nodded.

"Yes, this area is filled with snow. If I must honestly say, this is the coldest part of this place. I'm not as affected by it, but I do hope you two don't catch a cold."

Toriel nervously said. Luigi cheerfully laughs and pats her on the shoulder.

"Like I-a mentioned, we're the Super Mario Brothers! This is-a nothing at all! Besides, we do have our-a big mustaches to keep us warm."

Luigi jokes as Toriel lets out a small laugh. Mario rolls his eyes from the poor joke and looked around the area. Tall trees surrounds the area as most of them have build up snow on each branch. The cold didn't bother him as much, but the silence... This place is too quiet. The sound of snow and branches breaking and falling occasionally interrupts the silence momentarily, but it didn't help out much. Mario stood silent and listened to Toriel's and Luigi's conversation. Luigi explained her multiple stories of adventures that wasn't at all threatening to them in the past to kill some time. Toriel was fascinated in all of them.

It was unsure how many times Luigi explained their 'great adventures' to whomever. It certainly made Mario feel bored or even tired. While they continue to walk, Toriel turns to Mario to see that he wasn't talking at all.

"What about you, Mario? Do you have any interesting tales?"

Toriel ask. Mario looked up at her while seeing Luigi with that same wide smile looking at him as well. Mario groans lowly and nods.

"I suppose I do have some tales to-a say if I must.."

"Oh, please do tell Mario! I love hearing stories full of adventures like this!"

Toriel replies, clasping her hands together. Mario tries to think of some adventure to tell. He thought about one thing that usually keeps sticking in his mind for some reason, so he decided to start explaining that.

"There was this one time, me and-a my brother Luigi right here, we went into this new-a kingdom called 'Bean Bean Kingdom'. An evil wizard woman took the Princesses voice in hopes that she can rule over our kingdom; the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh! That sounds quite odd, but also very terrible!"

Toriel cuts off Mario which causes him to nod and taking a deep breath. They began to cross a long, wooden bridge to the other side.

"There was this-a.. point in the adventure that me and-a Luigi got very close to dying. Hell, even close enough that-a no 1-Ups would save us at-a all."

Mario points out. Luigi's smile fades away into a small frown, knowing what he's talking about. Toriel grew silent as Mario continue his story while looking straight ahead.

"We weren't careful enough and a Timer Bomb-omb blew us up, causing us to-a be near death's door. We also got eaten by-a that wizard woman too. Inside, we both-a woke up to see the soul of-a that wizard woman, wanting to consume us to grow even stronger. It wasn't-a pretty, but-"

"Hey uh.. Mario? Look up ahead!"

Luigi cuts off Mario's story. The three look ahead to see a town with lights lit up. Toriel, which was getting into the story, points ahead and smiles.

"Here we are you two; Snowdin!"

Toriel said. The sight of Snowdin brought Toriel's and Luigi's smile back, as Mario let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose those-a stories did kill enough time to-a get here pretty easily, eh?"

Mario said as Toriel turns back to Mario and nod.

"Oh most certainly! Do remind me to tell you to continue that story. I'm curious in how that terrifying scenario turns out!"

Toriel replied. Mario wanted to say something rude, but decided not to. In the town of Snowdin, a few people were walking around talking, buying things, and so forth. Luigi points up ahead, nudging on Toriel in anticipation.

"Say Toriel, is that the restaurant you were mentioning about?"

Luigi said as Toriel nods, leading him and Mario there. Mario stayed behind to examine more of the town folks here. He somewhat forgot about the fact that they're all monsters of sorts, so that Luigi and himself stood out the most among the people. Another thing he realized is the fact this place is definitively somewhere he didn't come across the last time he was in this world. So far… it looked and feels much better than that lava zone.

Catching up to Toriel and Luigi, he looked up at the building. It looked like a fancy place that isn't your typical burger joint or anything.

"We haven't decided to give it a name yet, which makes it not appear like a restaurant at first."

Toriel stated as she digs through her pockets for something. She pulls out a pair of keys and reaches to the double doors to unlock them. The lock clicks, making Luigi jump with bottled up excitement.

"Boy Luigi.. you sure are-a real excited about this place."

Mario said, questioning this sort of feeling Luigi is noticeably giving. Luigi turns to Mario, graspeding his shoulders and shaking him.

"Of-a course I am! You don't-a know how long I've wanted to-a cook for my own-a restaurant and such! Don't you remember that cooking is my-a passion, Mario?"

Luigi exclaims as Mario shoves Luigi away, dusting himself off.

"Alright alright, I-a get your damn point!"

Luigi looked at Toriel as she opened the restaurant doors. Luigi entered first while Mario stood outside. Toriel gave Mario a light pat on his shoulder which caused him to look at her.

"Don't be shy now. Please, do enter and check it out."

Toriel asked kindly. Mario stood there for a bit before nodding his head and entered the restaurant. Toriel flipped a series of switches that lit up the entire restaurant. Inside the restaurant, the place seems pretty huge. There's a lot of tables and booths that could easily fit up to a couple hundred people or more. Upon closer inspection, it looked actually nice and recently patched up.

"looked-a great, Toriel! I thought we were suppose to-a fix this place up though?"

Luigi stated as Toriel closed the doors behind her.

"It did have some problems, but we've managed to patch them up properly. Funny thing though, we haven't checked out the kitchens or any of the other rooms."

Toriel replies. Luigi took this opportunity to go ahead of them and enter the kitchen by one of the doors straight ahead. Mario, for once, didn't really have a rude comment to say about the place.

"Shall we follow your brother into the kitchen, Mario?"

Toriel ask as Mario turns his head to nod.

"Yeah, sure."

He lead Toriel to the kitchen and held the door for her. She let out a small giggle while passing by Mario, which made him a tad confused. Luigi, by the looked of it, carefully checked out the pipes to the sinks, the ovens, and so forth. To Mario, it looked nearly brand new.

"Everything is-a neat, tightly screwed on and everything else! Mario, Toriel, I-a say we are ready to-a start this place up any time now!"

Luigi said excitedly. Toriel claps in celebration as Mario walked over to a stove. He turns a dial to the right which made four clicking sounds before flames raised up.

"looked like he's telling the truth. There's even gas for-a the stove."

Mario stated as Luigi proudly snaps his fingers.

"So, is-a everything ready for us to start it up?"

Luigi asked Toriel. She shaked her head in response, lifting up two fingers.

"There's only two more things I haven't gotten around to do. One, what I mentioned before, is that we need a name for this little place. Something nice and simple."

Toriel replied. Luigi strokes his mustache in thought as Mario turns the dial on the stove off to save the gas.

"Why don't we make this-a place like an Olive Garden, Luigi?"

Mario offers. Luigi turns around as Toriel tilts her head.

"Olive Garden? That sounds like a good name for this place... but may I ask what it is?"

"In our-a world.. well, the real world, there's this Italian restaurant called Olive Garden. They serve things like-a infinite bowls of soup, salad and-a bread sticks with your-a order o-"

"Soup and salad? That sounds lovely for a cold place like Snowdin!"

Toriel cuts off Mario once again, smiling and clapping some more.

"Hey, that sounds-a like a perfect idea Mario! We can just-a do the whole soups and salad deal only. It's-a simple, not that much of a cost in-a money and ingredients and it's-a fit for just about everyone!"

Luigi adds on. Hearing this made Toriel extremely happy at such a simple and wonderful idea, giving them two a thumbs up.

"It's settled then! Mario, Luigi, I'll like you two to make this into an Olive Garden!"

Toriel says. Luigi nods and jumps around for a bit, as Mario formed a small smile as well.

"Say-a Toriel, what's the other thing you need to-a do?"

Mario asked, remembering that there's something else she didn't get the chance to do. Toriel thought about it for a while before remembering.

"Oh, yes, that! I needed someone to help fix some of the cameras around here. I'm not great with technology.. I only know one person that could do it, but she's been very busy lately. I'd hate to bother her if she's doing something rather important."

Toriel replied, causing Luigi to stop jumping and begin rubbing his mustache in thought again. Luigi, as usual, snaps his fingers and pats Mario on the shoulder.

"Mario is-a your go-to person for-a that! He knows how to do all that stuff more than-a me."

Luigi replies. Mario lowers his head and mouth out the words 'You no good mama fucker...' before looking back up and shrugging.

"Yeah.. I know a thing or-a two about those sort of things. I'm-a certain I can figure most of it out. Shouldn't take too-a long."

Mario said. Toriel clasp her hands together in happiness and closed her eyes.

"That's wonderful to hear, Mario! I certainly cannot thank you two enough for helping out a old gal like me!"

Toriel responds from hearing such positive news as she opened her eyes up.

"Say, how about we head back to my house? As a little celebration for the good news, I can bake you two a nice, hot butterscotch pie!"

Toriel purpose to them. Luigi and Mario both nod in response, as a hot pie did sound good for such a weather like this.

"Before we uh.. do all-a that, when did you want me to come here and-a fix up those cameras?"

Mario asked. Toriel pulls out her cellular phone to check out the time.

"Right now, it's approximately… 5:23 PM. I'd say when it hits night time you should do it? It would be better that way as people may not bother you as much."

Toriel answered. Mario nodded, remembering that this place doesn't exactly have a sun or moon.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good to-a me. I suppose we can head out now."

Mario stated. The three walked out of the kitchen and made their way outside. Toriel flipped the switches back to turn off the lights before exiting the restaurant and locking the double doors behind them.

_

 **A/N; This will get worst and worst the further this adventure will go on.**


	3. Chapter 2: Preemptive Night Scares

Chapter 2; Preemptive Night Scares

Mario and Luigi was back at Toriel's house after checking out the restaurant building. The two settled down in the living room; Luigi near the fire place placing logs in it as Mario sat down on the recliner. The kitchen wasn't far from them either, so the smell of butterscotch pie filled the air up around them.

"Say Mario, when was the last time we had a nice-a home made pie?"

Luigi asked as he placed another log inside the fire. Mario turned to him to just shrug.

"Beats me, Luigi."

Mario replied. He pulled out his cellular phone and began to adjust the time on it. In the Mushroom Kingdom, it would be around 1 or 2 PM. Down here with a noticeable difference, it's currently 7 PM. He made sure that he put the proper time whenever he decided to go check out the place again alone. His battery life on his cellular phone is about 43%, which to him seemed enough to call Luigi for assistance if he needed to.

Moments later, Toriel opened the oven that made the living room fill with the smell of a freshly baked butterscotch pie.

"The pie is done you two~!"

Toriel cheerfully said. Luigi jumped up instantly and made his way into the kitchen. Mario hopped off the recliner and decided to enter the kitchen as well. The kitchen was small, but had enough room for a small company like the three of them to fit. Luigi took a seat at the nearest chair on the table while Toriel walked towards him with the steaming pie. She carefully placed it down on the middle of the table. Luigi looked at the pie and took a whiff of it before exhaling pleasantly.

"Mama mia, Toriel, this smells absolutely amazing!"

Luigi said, causing Toriel to let out a shy giggle. Mario decided to take a seat on the far left side of the table; Being both away from Luigi and close to the exit. Toriel grabbed two plates, forks and butter knives to give the brothers each one. She leaned forward and began slicing the pie into equal slices, serving them a slice on their plates.

"Do be careful now. It's still rather hot, so try not to burn yourselves!"

Toriel stated as both of them nodded. Luigi sliced off a small piece by the edge of the pie and took the first bite. He wiggles his nose while making a noticeable 'mmm' sound.

"Mama mia! Toriel, this must be the best-a pie I've ever tasted in my entire life!"

Luigi exclaimed as he began taking another piece of the pie immediately. Toriel giggles and pats Luigi on the back before turning to Mario that didn't mess with the pie yet.

"How about you, Mario? I hope you don't mind it being butterscotch.."

Toriel asked as Mario looked at the pie. He replicated Luigi by slicing a piece off with the butter knife and sticking it on his fork. Before tasting it, he took a whiff at it. The pie smelt strong with butterscotch and other sweetness. Mario took the piece into his mouth and chew. The fresh, mushy pie filled his mouth with a intense but savory flavor of butterscotch, causing him to also make a 'mmm' sound. This made his body feel nice and warm, as if filling him with determination.

"Wowza.. I got to agree with my-a brother there. This is one hell of a tasty pie!"

Mario also exclaimed, causing Toriel to giggle more and pat his back now. Luigi was already done with his slice of pie before Mario could cut another piece off his slice.

"Whew.. that certainly hit the spot! I might have to-a ask you what your recipe is later on. I would love to-a make this around the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Luigi said. Mario slowly began to eat his slice of pie to fill himself up some more. Now that he thought about it, this is the first thing he ate today. After some time have passed with Luigi talking to Toriel about various cooking methods, he finish his slice of pie. He felt incredibly warm and filled in the inside that made him feel much better. He got up and wiped his mouth on his collar before facing to Toriel.

"Say, I think I'm-a go check out those cameras out now. You got the keys to the restaurant still?"

Mario asked. Toriel turned to face him and blinked, surprised that he wanted to go already.

"Yes, of course I do. Do you wish to head there now? Certainly you can stay here and warm up a little longer before going back out there."

"Nah. I prefer if I-a just get the job done so that we can get-a things started for tomorrow."

Mario replied on what Toriel said. She gave a faint frown of discomfort before digging in her pockets again to pull out the set of keys. She handed them to Mario as he took them and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait Mario, hold on a moment!"

Luigi yelled out before jumping off the chair. Mario groaned and turned around to face him.

"What now, Luigi?"

"Here, take-a this!"

Luigi offered Mario the small flashlight from earlier.

"I know how tricky it can be to-a mess with wires, so use this to see those pesky wires better."

Luigi stated. Mario huffed and takes the flashlight. He placed it in his overall pockets and made his way downstairs. Toriel stood behind Luigi with a displease look on her face.

"Does he always act so.. what's the right word? Distant and mad?"

Toriel asked as Luigi turned around to let out a nervous chuckle.

"He's been through a lot of-a things in his life. You'll have to excuse him acting like-a this. I'm-a certain this place can cheer him up a bit!"

Luigi said, staying positive as always. Toriel kept her displeased look on her face, wondering what Mario did deal with in the past. She questioned if there was something she could possibly do to help him out.

"Say, turn that frown upside-a down! He'll be alright, you can trust-a me!"

Luigi stated as Toriel looked down at him and smile lightly.

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it. Would you mind helping me out with the dishes, Luigi?"

Toriel asked.. Luigi nodded and helped Toriel to clear the plates on the table and place them in the sink, washing each individual silverware.

Mario made his way back to Snowdin. There wasn't anyone around, having Mario feel comfortable. He made his way to the restaurant, pulling the keys out to unlock the double doors. He entered the building and closed the doors behind him. To make sure no one could bother him, he locked the doors.

"Finally, I can get some-a damn peace around here."

Mario said to himself, letting out a sigh of relief. He flicked the switches to turn the restaurants lights on. He decided to look around the place to see where the security room was located at. Walking past the main lobby and kitchen was two hallways at the left and right. Peeking over to the left hallway offered what looked like bathroom which isn't too important at all. He walked to the right side of the restaurant, only to see the same thing.

"Two bathrooms? I guess that's-a good.. but that doesn't help me out at all."

Mario said to himself. He walked back into the main area and entered the kitchen. To his surprise, he didn't notice the door to the opposite side of the kitchen. Making his way there, he noticed that the door was blocked off with various cooking ware and a shelf.

"No wonder I didn't see this; The mama fucker blended in. Let me just-a move this.."

Mario grabbed the cooking wares and placed them on a near by table. Getting all the small, non-heavy objects out the way, he started to push the shelf gradually to make the door reachable. Clearing the way finally, he grasped the door handle and push the door open. Behind the mysterious door was darkness. There seemed to have no power at all in this area of the restaurant.

"The hell is-a all this about?"

Mario stated as he groaned. He took out the flashlight and turned it on. He entered the dark room, closing the door behind him. The air was stagnant and cold. Mario goes down the hallway, flashing the light at the floor. There's so much junk around the floor that someone could easily slip. The real question, though, is why this area looked like this? Why is it so old compared to the entrance area that looked brand new?

Carefully walking around the hallway, he spotted a door in the end of it. There was some other doors around, but decided to leave them behind in hope that he can recover power in those parts of the restaurant. Making his way down, he grasped the door handle. It was rusty, causing a creaking noise when he turned it to open the door. Behind the door looked like a security room; Something Mario was looking for.

"Here we go, some-a progress here!"

Mario exclaimed, his voice casting a small echo in the hallway. He shines the flashlight at a desk that consisted in multiple monitors. They looked out of date, but may possibly work and be connected to the offline cameras. Shutting the door behind him, he started to examined the room some more. A beaten up fan was present, but looked far too damaged to function correctly. There's an old time looking phone, which may also not be able to work. The walls had some posters all around that showed various looking furries; possibly animatronics or something.

As he looked around the room, he discovered a power box. He opened it up to see that all of the switches were on 'OFF', giving no power supply to the rooms. There's five switches, yet only two of them have labels that was readable.

"Backroom storage and-a Security room.. looked like I-a got luck right here."

Mario stated as he flipped the switch. Electricity sparks through the power box, causing Mario to flinch and jump back. The roaring sounds of power echoes the room he was in, as a dim light lit up. The monitors flashed on, causing Mario to turn around.

"That's-a more like it!"

Mario looked at the eight different size monitors. Seven of them were down, which the seven labeled; 'Kitchen, Bathroom A and B, Backroom Storage and Main Hallway A and B.'. The only one that was on is labeled 'Entrance', which obviously shows the entrance of the restaurant.

"I got to-a fix up seven of-a these? Might as well go to the nearest one I-a suppose.."

Mario stated to himself. Looking at the desk showed a diagram of the restaurant and cameras. The two closest one would be the 'Main Hallway A and B', but he decided not to do those just yet. Instead, he gotten an interest in the 'Backroom Storage' as the power box nearby had a switch for it. He goes back to the power box and switch is on. Electricity didn't spark at him this time. The sounds of power surging in the room is heard in the right hallway.

"Let's go check that-a out I guess."

Mario said to himself as he made his way to the other door of the security room and exiting. This hallway contain debris as well, not as bad as the left hallway. Up ahead on the right side of the hallway is a door with some light being shown from below, signaling that it must be the Backroom Storage. He opened the door and slowly entered in the room. Flashing his light around, he spied a few boxes near him. It didn't have any labels, so it was unknown what's inside. As Mario looked up to see more in the room, he spotted three furry animatronics. He jumped back and yelped.

"Oh SHIT!"

He screamed out loud. His heart pumped hard against his chest, gradually slowing down as he caught his breath.

"Mama fucker..! Stupid furry piece of-a shit.."

Mario said to himself as he looked at them. They weren't active or showed sign of usage in a while. There's a brown bear with a top hat, a chubby yellow chicken with a apron and a red fox with pirate stuff on it. They all wore appropriate clothing matching what they may represent.

"Some talking bear, a chicken chef and-a pirate fox? Now what would they be doing over here?"

Mario asked himself. He took a few steps forwards to examine them. Surprisingly, they don't appear old or damaged like the other objects he seen back here. Oddly enough, they appeared brand new. Looking at the fox, he looked down to see that there was foot prints beside the fox. One was missing with the three.

"Weird.. where the hell does this-a lead to?"

Mario followed the large foot prints the dust expose into another small room inside of it. This got Mario on edge, as the foot prints lead into a tiny room. The tiny room offered more unknown boxes, various metal parts and other unimportant looking things. On the wall is another power box. This only had one switch that was flipped on 'OFF'.

"What does this-a one do?"

Mario asked himself as he made his way to it. It didn't have a label at all as far as he saw. Nonetheless, he flips the switch on. No noise of power or anything reacted to the switch.

"Huh? Looks like it's-a-"

Suddenly from behind, a loud crashing noise in the silence. Mario yelped again and quickly turns around, flashing the light. The room he entered from got block by a shelf or something, making him locked inside the room.

"Hey! Who's-a there!?"

Mario yelled out in anger. There was no response to this, making him groan as he approached the blockade. Patting on it he figured he can ram against the shelf to push it down.

"Here goes nothing!"

Mario said mentally, shoulder ramming against the shelf. It budged a little, but not enough for him to exit the room. He continuously rammed against the shelf before making it fall over on the ground. Mario rubs his shoulder from this.

"Son of a bitch.."

Mario hopped on top of the shelf to exit the room. He noticed the three animatronics disappeared from their spot. Mario felt sweat form on his forehead, standing still to examine the room.

"Don't you-a mess with me now! I'll stomp on-a you!"

Mario beckoned out loud. There's no response to him again. Mario decided to exit the room and head back into the security room.

"This-a place is fucking with-a me too much.. It shouldn't be to begin with."

Mario stated as he closed the door behind him. When he turned around to enter the security room, he froze in instant fear. Inside the room is a large, light blue bunny furry sitting on a old chair. She's wearing what looked like a server attire. The door on the other side of the blue bunny was closed.

"Hiya there, stranger!"

The blue bunny said to Mario in a jolly, feminine voice. Mario shaked his head and wiped his eyes before looking at the blue bunny again, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What the hell are-a you?"

Mario asked as the bunny tilted her head.

"That's not exactly the response I was looking for, but oh well."

The bunny answered. She hopped off the chair and offered a hand shake.

"The name's Bonnie! Some folks call me 'Toy' Bonnie, but I'd prefer just Bonnie!"

Bonnie said. She's taller than Mario by roughly two feet. Mario looked at her hand and decided to shake it. She grips his hand quite firmly, smiling at him.

"Whatcha name be?"

"Er… It's-a Mario."

Mario awkwardly replied back. She lets out a small laugh and let his hand go.

"Mario huh? That's a cute little name you got. What brings you hear in this place?"

Bonnie asked. Mario placed the flashlight down and scratched his head. This seemed like an odd turn of events..

"I'm-a here to try and fix the cameras up around-a here. Me and-a my brother is trying to open this restaurant up.. or-a something like that."

Mario answered. Bonnie blinks her eyes, which upon closer inspection is a thin metal layer sliding up and down to blink.

"Oh those old things? I can totally fix them up in a snap!"

Bonnie replied. Mario blinked a bit, curious.

"You can fix-a them up?"

"Uh huh! Sure can do! Me and my pals mess with these all the time, so we know how they alllllll work!"

Bonnie said proudly. Mario lets a small sigh of relief, fixing his hat a little.

"Say uh, you wouldn't mind to-a do that for me huh? I'd really appreciate it if-a so."

Mario ask. Bonnie taps the bottom part of her lip, thinking before looking back at Mario.

"Yeah, I can do that.. but only on one condition!"

Bonnie said. Mario didn't have a good feeling about this, but if it would make this job a bit easier with less frights, he might as well listen in.

"What would that-a be?"

Mario ask. Bonnie giggled and pats the old chair she was sitting on.

"Take a seat, pal!"

Mario raised his eyebrow at first, looking both at Bonnie and the chair. He shrugs and decided to listen, walking towards the chair and sitting down.

"Now close your eyes, it's a secret thing I want to do!"

Bonnie said. Mario groaned in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to play games right now. Before he could protest on the idea, she pulled his cap down tightly to cover his eyes.

"Keep it like that!"

Bonnie said. Mario mumbles inaudible words to himself as he folds his arms in anger. He started to hear various things happening; The sounds of clicking, heavy objects being dragged and even the sounds of the doors locking. Mario questioned the locking noise to himself as the doors was too rusty to possibly lock. He sat there patiently in the darkness that his cap offered. For a moment, there was silence followed by a low giggle. Mario was getting fed up with this little thing.

"Alright, I think I'm-a done here-"

Mario began to say before feeling something heavy get on his lap. He felt hands brush against his cheeks and his crotch being rubbed on.

"W-what gives?"

Mario questioned. His voice was shaky at the sudden feeling.

"It's something I've been told I could do to someone matching your description~."

Bonnie replied close to him. She was on top of him; straddling and rubbing his cheek gently with her hands. Mario's face began to fluster as he couldn't help himself from forming a bulge below. She stroked his mustache with her left hand, as the right hand began to undo the overalls. Mario reached and lifted his cap up to see what was exactly happening.

On top of him was Bonnie being naked. She continued to grind against the now noticeable bulge in Mario's crotch while lustfully staring at him.

"I thought I told you not to take it off..~"

Bonnie said in a disappointed but sexual tone. Mario's face grew red from the sight and feeling. He had mix feelings of confusion, being turned on and traces of fear. She tugged on his overalls, trying to take them off. After a few attempts, she began to rip apart his overalls. Mario winced as parts of the shredded overalls flew back and stung him. She ripped more off of him until his boxer shorts were expose. Bonnie licked her lips as she looked down to see the bulge clear.

"Look at you down there~. You may be a small looking man, but you seem to be pretty big down there!"

Bonnie stated, as Mario let out a small but nervous chuckle. He wasn't sure what to say or do at this point. He could pull the 'No thanks' card, but given the current situation of some sexual bunny animatronic on top of him that's heavy, there's not much he could exactly do. Mario went with the flow. Bonnie fondled his crotch for a little while before pulling his member out of his boxer shorts. She leaned forward and licked Mario's neck, causing him to shiver. Her tongue felt cold and unnatural. Mario's member began to fully erect in Bonnie's hand. Bonnie looked down to let out a satisfied growl of satisfaction from the sight.

Mario let out a small sigh of pleasure as Bonnie started to jerk him off.

"The real fun will happen later on, Mario.. I'll have to make this one a quicky before the others hear."

Bonnie said as Mario turned his head to her.

"O-Others? Don't you-a tell me those three I seen ar-"

Mario began to question before Bonnie lifted her hips up and pushed her hips down on Mario's cock. Mario bit his lips hard at the sudden penetration. It felt incredibly tight; Giving off both pain and pleasure. Bonnie rocks her hips back and forth, riding Mario's hard member roughly. She placed her free hand on his other arm, pinning him to the chair. Mario no longer had any sort of control of this sudden sex. She continued pumping his member inside her tight vagina that felt similar to her tongue; cold and unusual. With the speed Bonnie kept pacing at, it wasn't long until it felt warm inside her tight vagina.

Bonnie moaned against Mario's right ear. His member began throbbing as a sign that he close to climaxing fast. Bonnie reached over and suddenly grasped his neck, squeezing it enough so that Mario could barely breathe.

"N-Not that quick now little man! I need a f-few more moments..!"

Bonnie moaned and commanded as Mario tried to retain a steady breathing, but to no avail. His member seeped out precum that oozed from his tip, coating Bonnie's insides while she relentlessly rode his cock . Each time she slammed her hips down, the sound of slapping flesh echoed the room. Mario's vision started to become blurry, struggling to breath as her grip tightened. Bonnie pressed her head against his, giving him a lustful glare as his eyes fluttered; Struggling to keep them open and focused. Bonnie started to kiss his lips, the cold tongue rubbing against his warm tongue. Mario couldn't hold it in any more, his hard member twitching before shooting cum inside of her. Bonnie yelped in ecstasy at the warm feeling shooting up inside of her. She constantly slammed her now messy vagina against his crotch, coating his member with their cum and juices.

Mario wheezed in pleasure from the climax, his cock growing sensitive as she kept riding him forcefully. It wasn't long until his vision grew black, passing out.

 **A/N; A rather poor little sex scene, I know. I don't believe(?) I'll add a lot more. Just whatever needed for that good cringe factor, ya dig?**


	4. Chapter 3: An unfolding adventure starts

In the distance a melody began to play. It sounded faint yet familiar as well. The melody grew louder as Mario started to wake up. His body felt sore; Especially his throat. He sat up and rubbed his neck while looking around the room he was in. To his surprised, he was back at Toriel's home in the guest room. He was laying on a mattress that Toriel did offer before he went into the Olive Garden.

"How the hell did I-a come back here…?"

Mario asked to himself out loud, coughing a bit. Getting up from the mattress he looked down to notice that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Touching his crotch in curiosity, he felt the areas a bit damped. This caused Mario to shutter, realizing what has happened to him.

"It wasn't a damn dream… That thing actually fucked-a me up. Literally!"

Mario stated out loud again as he groaned. It wasn't particularly bad at all in a sense, but the idea of some unknown animatronic furry thing taking control and sexually assaulting him certainly raised some alarms in his head. The only thing he could do now is freshen up. Making his way to the dresser with the large mirror on it, he spotted his cellular phone lighting up and vibrating. It was an alarm he had that goes off at 5PM.

"Shit, it's-a already five? How long was I even out for?"

Mario questioned to himself again. It was one of the many questions that was currently flowing through his mind, but alas no answers seemed to pop up. He turned off the alarm and gather a pair of clothes for himself, followed with his shampoo. Walking out of the door, he peaked his head out to look down the hallway. No one was around, so he was safe to walk around in his boxers. As he took a step out of the room, he froze up. Where the hell was the bathroom at? He didn't recall one at all, which made him go back into the room.

Thinking about the problem, he decided to give his brother a call. He didn't hear him or Toriel around the house, so it was the safest thing to do. He dialed his number on the cellular phone, having it rang a few times. The phone picked up. There was some laughter of Luigi and Toriel.

"Hey-a Mario! It's-a good that you're awake now!"

Luigi said with a cheerful laugh. Mario listened closely before answering to him. There was a few voices he didn't recognized, but it didn't seem important to him for now.

"Hey, is there a bathroom or-a shower over here?"

"A bathroom? No, but there's a pond you can go bathe at."

Luigi answered. Mario groaned at the answer, wanting a hot shower than some cold pond.

"Speaking of-a bathrooms and showers, we actually found a big one over here at the Olive Garden! It's a bit-a weird, but we've already messed with our batch of-a customers for the grand opening!"

Luigi added on. Mario was shocked by this as he apparently missed the first day working there. It wasn't a bad thing as well since he didn't particularly wanted to do this.

"One more-a thing Mario; Me and Toriel found something interesting over here. You should come over here right-a now!"

Luigi added as well. Mario was sliding on clean clothes while listening in. Usually when Luigi said he found something 'interesting', it's not really much at all. Yet, given to the experience that happened to him over there, he couldn't let that phrase passed through his mind.

"Sure, sure. I'm-a heading there now."

Mario finally replied as he hanged up. Placing the cellular phone into his overall pockets while kicking away his dirty boxer shorts to the corner of the room, he grabbed is comb, put on his hat and decided to go. While making his way back into Snowden, he thought about questions to ask Bonnie. One question lead into another one, making Mario feel rather uncomfortable from the unknown answers. Surely there's a motive to this, right? After several minutes passed, he reached into Snowden once again. In the distance he spotted the Olive Garden, taking a deep breath and prepping himself up. He walked towards the door and entered the Olive Garden.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, Mario~!"

A familiar voice said. Mario looked up to see Bonnie, causing him to jump back. He was lost in thought that he didn't see her through the glass.

"Oh no you-a don't!"

Mario exclaimed, causing Bonnie to let out a playful giggle. He turned his head to see Luigi and Toriel by the main floor, chatting with the other three animatronics. This made Mario's heart drop, unsure how to even act in this situation.

"Hey-a Mario! Come over here!"

Luigi said while waving his hand. Mario didn't hesitate and made his way through. Bonnie followed right behind him, letting out low giggles.

"How come you didn't tell us you-a found these animatronics over here? There amazing, Mario!"

Luigi added. Mario scoffed, shaking his head.

"Right… 'amazing' is the right word…"

Mario muttered to himself. He started to examine the three active animatronics. The bear and pirate fox lady was talking to Toriel about how their day went today. The chicken was standing beside Luigi; Most likely having a conversation before he entered here.

"When we went go check out that-a security room, we found these-a four in a room by it! They wanted to help and-a such, so I decided to have them join aboard our little adventure!"

Luigi said. Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder before offering the flashlight.

"You were so busy Mario, you forget ya flashlight. I kept it nice and safe when you would come back~."

Bonnie said behind him, offering the flashlight. He turned to her quickly, glaring at her cautiously and taking the flashlight.

"She was explaining how long you've-a been over here for working on those cameras. You stayed here till 6 A.M making sure everything worked perfectly fine! Here I thought you was going to-a just slack around here!"

Luigi stated, laughing loudly. Mario gritted his teeth together, wanting to make a remark towards Luigi, but he kept quiet.

"Arr, this be Mario you two speak of?"

The fox said to Luigi. Luigi turned to her and nod, pointing at him.

"Yep! Mario, that's Foxy right there. The one beside me is-a Chica and the one by Toriel is-a Freddy!"

Luigi said, pointing at each of them. They all waved at him with a small smile. Mario wasn't interested in meeting them at all yet, so he turned towards Luigi.

"Where's that shower at, Luigi? I really need to-a take one."

Mario asked. Luigi nodded his head and waved his hand, gesturing him to follow. He followed Luigi that lead them into the kitchen and making their way towards security room. On the other side of the hallway where the animatronics was at, the room next to it offered a large shower room. There's multiple shower heads which didn't offer much privacy at all.

"I've never seen a restaurant that had a shower before. I-a guess when the job gets really busy, we may need to-a use this on our break time or-a something!"

Luigi said as they both entered the room. The tiles below them was wet; Possibly recent too. Mario kept wondering if he should mention the event that happened to him to Luigi, but to no avail. He couldn't think how to properly word it right without looking crazy or something. While Mario continued to think about it, Luigi's cellular phone went off. It was an alarm, playing a tune off of his level from Mario Party that they first introduced.

"Aw geez, look at the time! Looks-a like it's time for me and-a Toriel to head on back. I can trust you with being a night guard over here, eh Mario?"

Luigi asked. Mario sighed and gave a thumbs up. Luigi smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well you go enjoy that-a shower now! I'll see you-a later in the morning or-a something!"

Luigi added before walking out the showering room. Mario took this opportunity to take the shower immediately. With Luigi and Toriel still here, it may buy him time to not get spotted by Bonnie or the others. There wasn't a door in the room at all, so he decided to use the shower head all the way to the left of the room.

"Let's-a get this done…"

He started unbuttoning his overalls and taking his clothes off. He carefully placed them on a near by rack to prevent them getting wet by the floor and the shower. He turned the hot water knob while turning the cold water knob a little to make the water not boiling hot. He reached over in his overall pockets to pull out his shampoo. The room began to steam as the hot water poured out the shower head. This would at least provide some sort of privacy for now. He goes into the stream of hot water, soaking his hair, his marvelous stache and body. The feeling of the water melted his concerned feelings away, making him relax. Applying some of the shampoo in his hand, he put some on his mustache and the rest on his hair. He thoroughly washed himself clean while humming a little melody of Bowser's theme on, once again, Mario Party.

The well needed shower made him feel clean and ready for whatever may happen for tonight. He didn't dread on the thoughts due to feeling relaxed, so he ignored the possibilities that could happen.

"Look at the little man, taking a shower to clean himself from last night~."

A familiar voice echoed through the shower room. This made Mario flinch, quickly rinsing his face off to not have any shampoo buds in his eyes.

"The hell do you-a want, Bonnie?"

Mario said, turning around to face her. The steam made her body blurry, but her emerald colored eyes pierced the steam.

"I just wanted to kinda apologize what happened last night. Ya know, the whole me choking you out and made my way with ya."

Bonnie replied. Mario shaked his head as he turned the water off.

"Right… Well, I got some-a questions to ask you."

Mario said. He was reaching for a towel, only to realized he didn't bring a towel with him. Before he cursed himself out, Bonnie giggled and tossed him a towel.

"Thought you might need it~. Me and the gang will wait for you in the security room."

Bonnie said before walking out of the shower room. Mario began to dry himself off, putting the clothes back on. He left the towel on his head to dry his hair a bit longer, so he grabbed his hat and held on to it. Feeling clean and refreshed, he decided to make his way to the security room. In the room, almost like deja vu, Bonnie sat on the chair with her legs on the desk. This time around, Foxy was present in the room. With no hesitation, Foxy went over to Mario and trapped him in a powerful hug.

"Arr, I've been dying to do this when I saw ye!"

Foxy said in some pirate accent. Mario couldn't move out of it as the animatronics arms locked in place. Her breasts suffocated him, being a D cup size or bigger. Surprisingly, they felt normal to him.

"A-Alright, alright! Loosen up the grip mama fucker!"

Mario said in a muffling voice. She looked down and twitched her ears, letting go of him.

"Sorry there mate. Ye be the fellow those people said we can do to ye!"

Foxy replied. Mario rubbed his sides from the grip, looking at them both.

"Yeah… Who's-a these people you're talking about?"

Mario asked. Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other, sharing a concerned look at the question.

"To be honest little man, I don't recall any names or anything."

Bonnie answered. Mario sighed at the response and rubbed his eyes a bit, trying to have some sort of lead.

"Well, what do these people look-a like?"

"One be tall and purple! The other one be quite the small fry and yellow."

Foxy answered. Mario turned to Foxy, thinking on what she just said. A tall person in purple, and a short yellow person. The description fitted with two people that Mario hate dealing with…

"Did they have a cap like-a me? Really bad looking mustaches?"

Mario asked. Foxy scratched her head with her hook, as Bonnie tapped her lips with a finger.

"Nada. I didn't get a good look at the purple guy, but I know the yellow person made us like this! Ya know, feeling like this, some suit changes and such."

Bonnie answered. The assumption of the two being Waluigi and Wario began to slim down. He didn't think Wario would be smart enough to modify whatever they were talking about. Then again… Money tends to make anything happen. Mario hopped on the desk and sat down, removing the towel from his head and placing his cap firmly on.

"So it can't be those two… On to my-a second question. What did they specifically tell you to-a do to me?"

Mario asked. Bonnie's red circles on her cheeks fluttered a dim light, causing her to nervously laugh.

"Well ya see here… The yellow person said with our new suits and our souls being quite strong, she decided to make our bodies feel kinda real and all. She placed these sensors here to make us able to physically feel. Like when I was riding on that cock of yours, it fel-"

Mario scoffed and placed his hand up to stop Bonnie.

"I get that-a part, but I'm-a talking about why messing with-a me and specifically me?"

Mario asked again. Foxy snickered and walked up to Mario, placing the hook under his chin while giving off a seductive look. The point of the hook felt sharp, able to pierce his flesh with ease.

'They say we needed to feel lively, so that it be best to express our feelings towards one person that can do the job right. Lucky you, it be you~."

Foxy replied. Mario's cheeks began to fluster a bit, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"She is telling the truth~. That purple guy mentioned you specifically, so when we we're all completed and modify, we had to wait."

Bonnie added as well. Foxy used her other hand to stroke his right cheek.

"We may not be like the normal girls, but we can certainly make ye feel great."

Foxy stated before sitting on his lap. Mario groaned a bit, having her heavy body on his lap while his body still felt sore.

"Ugh… It's going to take a while for-a me to get used to this…"

Mario said in his head. Bonnie giggled at Foxy being straight forward.

"So, whatcha gonna do today little man?"

Bonnie asked Mario. He pulled his cellular phone out to check the time. It was currently 12 AM. His shift just started.

"Mama mia… I'm going to have to-a deal with you two, aren't I?"

Mario asked. Foxy turned her head and held the back of his head, licking her lips. Her tongue was glowing red, matching her eyes.

"Ye better believe it! This pirate needs a new mate to control me personal ship~."

Foxy seductively said. Mario, once again, felt he had no power whatsoever to prevent this.

"I'm-a going to need some coffee if I'm going to have to-a deal with this…"

Mario groaned out. Foxy hopped off of his lap and placed the hook on his collar, pulling him off the desk forcefully.

"If ye need a little pick me up, I got a stash that can help ye out!"

Foxy stated. Mario raised his eye brow in interest. She began to lead him in hallway B and into the room where they were discovered at originally. The lights were on in the room, making it much easier to see than using the flashlight. She unhooked his collar and patted his head.

"Now you wait right there, I'll fix ye a batch of ale!"

Foxy said as she ran out the room fast. He didn't exactly know what to think of this, so as he waited he decided to search the room. In some of the boxes, there was parts and old computer monitors that looked ancient. He dug through another box filled with wires and connectors. Deep down in the box, he felt something paper-like. Pulling it out through the wires, it was another poster. It showed the four animatronics; Bonnie, however, was a purple color than the light blue.

"I be back me matey!"

Foxy yelled out. Mario looked up to see Foxy holding two large glass mugs filled with a dark substance. Between her breasts appeared to be an alcohol bottle. She walked up towards him and offered the mug. He grabbed it and smelled the liquid contents. It reeked with powerful alcohol; Precisely rum.

"To being me first mate, and ye first day on the job here!"

Foxy boasted, offering him a toast. He clanged his mug with hers and decided to take a large sip of the rum. The alcohol shocked his taste buds, causing him to wince a bit before drinking it. It's been ages he hasn't drank any sort of booze, so the rum was overwhelming for a little while.

"That's-a pretty good rum right there. I didn't know there was-a booze around here."

Mario stated, questioning where the rum came from. The only booze related item was some wines, but it was something Mario didn't particularly like to drink if he wanted to get drunk or anything.

"It be my secret stash. I can't tell ye where I got it from, but in due time me matey~."

Foxy answered as she took a swig at her drink. Mario shrugged his shoulders He wasn't complaining at all; It's free booze. He took another sip, each sip getting more alcohol into his mouth. His mug was half empty as Foxy pulled the bottle from her breasts and poured him some more. As they drank together, Foxy and Mario began to tell tales to each other. Mario began to explain himself more and how his adventures used to be like; Risking his life over a princess that didn't give two shits about him. Foxy was entertained by this, as she sat there listening in.

Several hours of talking later, Mario began to sway back and forth from the rum. He was at his eleventh mug filled with pure rum, becoming heavily drunk. Mario tried to carefully placed the mug down on the ground, only to drop it and breaking the mug on the floor.

"Ah… Ah mama fucker…!"

Mario said in a gibberish tone, laughing. Foxy laughed as she offered her mug to him. He smiled and took it, chugging the remainder of the rum that was in her mug down.

"Ay, ye be drunker than any pirate that ever sailed the seas me matey!"

Foxy stated, laughing. Mario said something in response, but it was completely slurred and gibberish to hear. He took his cellular phone out and tried adjusting his eyes to the bright screen to see the time. It was 3;13 AM, meaning he was drinking for roughly three hours non-stop.

"I-a know one thing; A bed would-a be very good right-a now."

Mario slurred, looking around as his body felt weightless. While turning to his right he fell down off the box he was sitting at. He cracked up laughing, attempting to get up. Foxy laughed much harder, helping him up.

"I'll be right back me matey. Don't break me things now!"

Foxy stated as she walked out the room. Mario looked around the room again. He felt as though he was in slow motion as he looked at his hand and waving it in front of his face.

"Hello…! It's-a mama fucking me, Mario…!"

Mario said to himself while laughing. Foxy returned, holding a bunch of thick blankets. He watched as she began laying out the blankets to make the area comfortable to lay down at. She placed about five blankets, gesturing him to come over. He stumbled his way to the blankets and sat down. To his drunk self, this felt much better than sitting on a box.

"Have me matey had a good time drinking?"

Foxy asked with a smile across her face. He nodded in response before falling backwards on the makeshift bed. He laughed again at himself, holding his gut. Foxy chuckled before crawling on top of him. Mario's laughter died as he looked up at Foxy with a drunken dazed.

"I dunno if it's-a all that rum I kept drinking, but you don't feel as-a heavy as before…"

Mario stated. Foxy cupped his left cheek with her left hand, as the hook traced down his chest.

"Perhaps I should make myself lighter for me matey?"

Foxy said as she began to take off her pirate clothing. On top of Mario was the now naked Foxy the pirate. He looked at her body, blushing like a mad man. She began to help him by undoing his overalls and lifting herself up for him.

"Now be a good matey and join ye captain naked~."

Foxy commanded. He started to take his overalls completely off, followed by his shoes, red shirt, boxer shorts and gloves. Foxy laid on him again, her breast pushing against his chest as her fur rubbed against his exposed flesh. Mario shivered at this due to how much the alcohol effected his entire body. Foxy grabbed his cheek firmly, pulling him into a strong, passionate kiss. Unlike the last time with him and Bonnie, he went along with is and began kissing her back in a slow pace. She began forming the passionate kissing into making out, slithering her red tongue inside of his mouth. Their tongues rubbed and twirled against each others. Mario reached around her for a hug while stroking her back during the kiss.

Foxy pulled away from the kiss, smiling wide while enjoying the stroking Mario gave. He gazed up into her crimson eyes, the alcohol making his love and lust intensify as he began to slowly sit up. Foxy, being surprised he was able to push her in his current state, followed his lead as he placed her on his back while being on top. His gradually erecting member began grinding against her cunt, causing her to let out a small gasp of pleasure.

"Oh ho ho? Is me matey about to mate with his captain~?"

Foxy said while Mario continued to grind against her. He reached up to fondle her massive breasts, making her squirm a little from pleasure. Her breasts felt like the real thing, minus the feeling of some bendable metal to make them squeezable. It didn't take long for him to become fully erected. He grasped it and began to shove his member inside of her tight pussy, causing her to let out a small howl of pleasure. She grasped at Mario's back as he started thrusting his thick cock inside and out. Mario quickened his pace, despite how hard the alcohol made him unbalanced and weightless. She closed her eyes and held him tight, the hook digging into his back. He winced in slight pain, but pleasure surged over his entire body and overriding any pain.

"Like that me matey~! Show ye captain who's boss~!"

Foxy exclaimed in pleasure as Mario continued to pound against her harder. This time around, he didn't care if her insides felt odd like Bonnie. This time around, all he wanted was sex and pleasure. He got on his knees and lifted her legs up to expose her red yet plushie looking ass and her pussy that was getting penetrated by his cock. He held her legs firmly and close together as he began to push much deeper inside of Foxy. Foxy and Mario exchanged moans as she began panting at this long desired feeling of pleasure. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, saliva forming up at the type from the pleasure. Mario moaned louder, feeling his cock throbbing as he was on the verge of climaxing. His thrusts became rough, ramming his cock deep inside her not so tight pussy anymore. Foxy gasped and moaned at the sudden thrusting, gripping the blankets. She howled once again as she began cumming onto Mario's cock and crotch. Mario gritted his teeth as his cock felt extremely hot, melting him with pleasure. His crotch slammed against her ass, making her body bounce a bit as he kept taking control. It wasn't long until he let out one final moan, leaving his cock deep inside of her and filling her pussy up with thick loads of cum.

This exhausted Mario as he let go of Foxy's legs and laid back on top of her. Foxy looked down at him, smiling and lifting his chin up.

"You've certainly showed me who's the captain of my ship~."

Foxy said as Mario let out a low and drunk chuckle. She pulled him in for another deep kiss, this time a slow and loving one. Mario kissed her back as he placed his hands on her cheeks, feeling her fur. They continued to make out through the morning before Mario finally pass out from the booze and exhausting of sex.

A/N; With my small illness that I'm suffering, I have made another bad sex scene. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose.


	5. Chapter 4: Paranoia Invasion

**Chapter 4: Paranoia Invasion** **  
** **  
** **  
**He felt at peace for once in his life as he snuggled his face between Foxy's D size breasts. A mixture of comfortableness and the affects of the alcohol fading throughout his veins was the reason why. At this point, he didn't particularly care that he banged another furry animatronic. At this rate, the work days would pass by fairly quickly and he'd be done with it. His warmness suddenly shifted into coldness, causing him to lightly shiver.

"Look at you there… Naked, drunk and satisfied with fucking an animatronic."

An unknown voice spoke out somewhere in the room. Mario's eyes slowly opened up to look around the room. His vision was foggy from just waking up and being hung over.

"They call you a hero, but deep down you're nothing more than some wash up wanna be. Can't even do a simple task without fucking it up…"

The voice said again, becoming much clearer than what it previously said. Mario darted his eyes around the room until seeing a tall figure in the corner of the room.

"The hell are-a you talking to like that to-a me…?!"

Mario responded in a slurred voice while getting up a bit. Foxy heard and felt his movement as she grasped his love handles to prevent further moving. He looked down at the smiling, sleeping Foxy and scoffed before turning back to the purple figure. The figure was much taller than him. Judging by it's voice, the figure was male with a rather smooth but deep voice. He wore a uniform with some badge on it that was a dark shade of purple. Looking at the figure more, his skin matched the purple attire he wore perfectly. He couldn't get a clear look at his face due to having what looked like a thick scarf wrapped around him.

"You've heard me chubby man. You're a pathetic being that only wants satisfaction in sexual content… and that is what I have gave you, but with a twist."

The purple man said with a sinister chuckle, twirling a curved knife on a single finger. Mario glared at the man, figuring that this was the person that told Foxy and all to fuck him.

"That's a pretty shitty plan if you-a ask me, purple guy. It's-a weird as fuck, but I mean I'm-a getting laid."

Mario responded with a cocky smirk. The figure only shook his head, picking up the knife in his pockets.

"That doesn't mean anything positive chubby man. They'll grow more and more attached to you, wanting you… spreading my psychological toxins to you."

The purple man said. Mario raised his eyebrow in suspicion and what he just said. A toxin? Mario didn't feel sick or anything at all, minus the hang over that kicked in, so he scoffed and pointed at the purple man.

"I'm-a calling your bluff mama fucker. Just you-a wait when I get up to stomp on you hard!"

His pointing transformed into a middle finger, flipping off the purple man. The purple man sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do whatever you do, 'hero'. In a matter of days, you'll lose EVERYTHING you've ever worked for; Including your miserable life!"

The purple man hissed and leaned towards the wall. His body went through the wall and disappeared, causing Mario to look around the room frantically.

"What the- Hey, where did you-a go mama fucker?!"

Mario yelled out in the room. There was no response except for Foxy pulling Mario into a deep snuggle through her sleep.

"Ay… I'll be your mama fucker…~"

Foxy sleepily said while rubbing her face against his. Mario sighed and decided to try to wake Foxy up. Before any attempts was made, a heavy gasp was heard behind him.

"MARIO, WHAT ARE YOU-A DOING NAKED!?"

A familiar voice shrieked in a horrific tone. Foxy jolted up by the sudden yelling, gripping at Mario's ass tightly. They both turned their heads to see Luigi with his eyes and mouth wide open. His face was ghostly pale!

"You-a too Foxy!? Mama mia, you two! There's customers here that me and the rest are-a serving as we speak! You had-a one job Mario!"

Luigi couldn't focus in what to say at all, jumping into one thing and into another. Mario's cheeks turned into a shade of red, nervously scratching the back of his head. As for Foxy, the lights on her cheeks was fluttering on and off crazily, being incredibly embarrassed. Luigi closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, focusing in what he needed to say.

"I'm-a going to have to have a chat with you-a two soon, but PLEASE put on some-a clothes! Stay here as I-a fetch you some work clothes Mario."

Luigi said as he stomped out of the doorway. Mario and Foxy looked at each other for a bit in an awkward daze.

"Ay… I best be gettin' dressed up for work me matey…"

Foxy said as Mario nodded in agreement. She released his ass cheeks and crawled off from under him. She started to gather her clothes and place them on. He jumped up and grabbed his boxer shorts to slide on. It was the only clothing he could find immediately.

"Oh? Why was there yelling right here?"

Another familiar voice was heard coming up to the room, causing Mario and Foxy to flinch. Toriel was coming up the hallway and turned her head to see the opened room they were in. Mario was only wearing his boxer shorts with messed up hair, while Foxy only wore a pair of panties and her coat. Her large breasts was exposed. Toriel's face flushed deep red as she turned her gaze at her own feet.

"Good heavens Mario and Foxy! Why are you two naked and… and around here while we have guests?!"

Toriel began to say as Foxy's cheeks lit up once again. She quickly got dressed as Mario tried to think of something to say.

"I uh… well, I had this-a crazy night going, one thing lead to another so I-"

"Mama mia, Toriel! Please go back to the kitchen to-a cook the soups! I'm-a dealing with those two!"

Luigi yelled out from the other side of the hallway, interrupting his explanation. Toriel quickly turned around and hurried back to the kitchen. Luigi stepped inside the room and looked at Mario and Foxy. He was holding a nicely folded black suit in his right arm. He offered the folded clothing to Mario while having an annoyed look on his face. Mario didn't want to make the situation go any worst so he started to unfold the suit. It was black with hand sewn words of 'Olive Garden' on the top right side of the chest area. He quickly put it on, only to have Luigi offering a comb. He took it as well and began to comb his hair.

"I'm-a going to make this quick to get an understanding in what I-a see. What did you-a two do?"

Luigi asked while wiggling his nose. Foxy stepped up first with no hesitation, poking her finger and hook together.

"Well you see here captain… He was doin' a grand job at looking over this place. There was this no good little guy that tried to break in the place! Me matey, your sibling, combated the little theif in a heated battle!"

Foxy obviously lied with Luigi. Mario gave a confused face to Foxy while he started to comb his marvelous mustache. Luigi raised an eye brow towards Foxy with this story.

"Mario fought off some-a robber here?"

"Ay, it be the truth! We celebrated his courageous fightin' and we all had rounds of drinks! It be me fault for drinking on me job, and his job too…"

Foxy added on with the story. Luigi looked away to think about the story for a moment, unsure if it was believable. Luigi looked back up and at Mario this time in hopes for some clarification. Mario picked up the comb and nodded.

"Yeah Luigi, this guy was no good. He was trying to-a rob those er… monitors in the back room I guess. I showed that mama fucker who's boss!"

Mario gloated and balled his fist up to wave it in the air. Luigi sighed and had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. I can see what alcohol can-a do to some people… I-a guess. Let's not have this-a happen again or anything, alright?"

Luigi placed his hands together, pleading the two.

"Promise!"

They both said in unison as Luigi let out a sigh of relief. He walked up to them and patted both of them on the shoulders.

"Foxy, I'll need you to-a go take peoples orders. Mario, I'll need you to-a welcome people in the door. We only got about two hours until closing, so I need all the help I can get!"

Mario gritted his teeth at what Luigi asked, but he couldn't say no.

"Ay yi! Consider the job be done!"

Foxy replied as she made her way to the dining room. Luigi stood beside Mario and wrapped an arm around his back, chuckling. He began leading the way to the dining room.

"I-a tell you, Mario, I wouldn't think that this place would be popular so soon!"

Luigi said proudly. Mario nodded and looked over at the dining room while Luigi opened the double doors. Mario's heart dropped as he saw the place almost filled up! With so many people, he had to focus greatly through the hang over he was noticeably suffering. Luigi unwrapped his arm around Mario's back and waved at everyone with a cheerful smile. Mario, on the other hand, was frowning.

"Look at all these-a happy folks Mario! We can't waste any more time brother, you go on ahead to the entrance!"

Luigi patted Mario's back before walking away. Mario took a deep breath and began making his way to the entrance of the Olive Garden. Bonnie was passing by with a large tray full of bowls of soup, salad and cups of water. Mario grabbed a cup and chugged it. Bonnie said a noticeable 'Hey!', but he didn't care at all. He wiped his mouth off and made his way to the entrance.

Throughout the first hour, he greeted new people, or monsters to be exact, that wanted to dine over here. He would point at whatever tables or booths that was visibly open to him, trying his best not to talk most of the time. Other times, he would act like he was busy by looking at a menu to have someone else show people to their tables. The restaurant started to clear up and having much lesser people that before. He looked at the clock to check the time.

"7:52? Whew.. now we can just-a close for the night."

He was ready to go back to the room he fucked Foxy to find his clothes, until the door opened up. Mario froze and turned around at two skeleton people entering. He silently groaned and looked at the two.

"Hello! Welcome to Oliver Garden! Table for-a two?"

Mario asked in a fake tone of politeness. The taller skeleton immediately stepped up and proudly lifted four fingers up.

"OH NO MY GOOD HUMAN PAL! I HAVE TWO MORE FRIENDS COMING ALONG TO HAVE SOME GREAT SOUPS!"

The skeleton yelled in a happy tone. Mario's left eye twitched at how loud this person was, turning his back in hopes for the skeleton to not talk.

"Well… right-a here we have an open tab-"

"Yeah uh, can we get a booth? I don't really like tables. Beside, it'll hide my brother's loud mouth for the other people."

The smaller skeleton said, causing Mario to turn around.

"SANS. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO NOT SAY SUCH TO THINK TO YOUR BELOVED BROTHER PAPYRUS?"

"Heh, sorry bro. It's just natural for me to inform new restaurants whenever we both go eat out."

Sans and Papyrus began to argue with each other. Mario glared at both of them with an unamused expression. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, which worked.

"A booth is-a fine too. We have one right-a here if you may follow me."

"WILL DO MY HUMAN PAL WITH THE WEIRD ACCENT!"

Papyrus instantly answered back to Mario. He face palmed and rubbed his face as he lead them to a booth by a window. Mario placed down their menus and explained that one of the waiters would come take their orders. He walked away and looked around to see that there wasn't anyone else here except for Papyrus and Sans. He decided to take this time to hurry into that room to switch out clothes. Luckily, no one didn't spot him entering the room so he was capable of slipping off the work clothes, finding his clothes and putting them on. His red shirt had a small stench of rum, but it wasn't anything too noticeable. He made his way back out of the room and into the kitchen to see only Luigi there cleaning dishes.

"Say, where did everyone go?"

Mario asked. He didn't see Toriel or any of the animatronics around between showing Papyrus and Sans to a booth to going through all the rooms to get dressed. Luigi turned his head and jerked it to the side.

"I believe they went by those-a last set of people you greeted. Toriel knows them and decided to go talk to-a them. I'll be doing the same right-a now!"

Luigi responded, placing a clean bowl down by the stacks of clean dishes. Mario decided to follow Luigi into the dining room where he said everyone was at. By the looks of it, he was right. Sitting across the two skeletons was a muscly blue fish woman sitting by a rather short yellow dinosaur lizard girl with a lab coat. Standing beside them was Toriel and Chica, having some sort of conversation. Toriel turned her head to see Mario and Luigi, beckoning them to come join by waving her hand.

"Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys. I'd like you four to meet these adventurers that has made this little restaurant alive!"

Toriel gladly said as she took a step back to introduce the brothers. Luigi had a wide smile and took his cap off to greet them. Mario just did a small wave to them.

"Hello you-a all! I'm-a Luigi, and right here is my-a brother Mario!"

Luigi clarified to the four. Papyrus was finishing off a bowl of salad before turning his head to the two.

"GREETINGS MARIO AND LUIGI! I MUST SAY THE SOUPS ARE FANTASTIC HERE! I'M UNSURE IF THIS BEATS MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI THOUGH.."

Papyrus replied, questioning his cooking over theirs. Luigi snickered at this as he was curious at how Papyrus may cook. Mario looked at Luigi and saw his lips move, but no words came out. He turned his head and kept watching Luigi and Papyrus talking. He wasn't hearing anything at all. He shook his head and rubbed his ears in hopes that it would do something. Nothing. There was complete silence. Toriel noticed Mario having a discomforting face.

"Mario, dear? Are you feeling alright?"

Toriel asked. Everyone was now staring at Mario with different looks. Mario shrugged his shoulders and tried to say something, yet nothing didn't come out of his mouth. He was only mouthing words of 'I can't hear anyone', unsure if he was actually saying it or not. Luigi placed a hand on Mario's shoulder, asking for something.

"… Kill them."

A audible voice said crystal clear in Mario's head. He took a step back from this and looked at everyone.

"Look at them… and kill them. Stomp them. Smash them. Do it."

The voice said again through his head. It sounded almost like himself, but intimidating and deeper. It wasn't long until his ears began ringing sharply, aching his head. He winced at the sudden pain and shut his eyes tightly. The voice continued to say 'kill them' over and over again. Each time the voice spoke, his head increased in pain. He peeked his left eye open to only see his vision being nothing but black and white. Through everyone concerned faces, through the window was the purple man. His eyes were blinding bright white, pointing at Mario.

"Do it, NOW! Or you shall suffer gruelingly!"

The voice roared. Mario fought against it, not doing what it's telling him to do. The purple man dashed through the window like a phantom and struck Mario, causing him to collapse. He fell on the ground hard, trying to stay focused at what's happening to him. The ringing intensified, the utter outburst of pain through his head was too much for him. He couldn't tough it out any longer, blacking out from the pain.

In the blackness of nothingness, Mario stood there. The pain and ringing subsided.

"Shit… what was that all about?"

Mario's voice echoed through his nothingness. By the looks of things, he was either dead and trapped in his own hell, or was dreaming. Either option was something he didn't feel great about. He walked around into this darkness that wasn't exactly darkness. He was able to see himself clearly, just nothing else at all. The place itself felt room temperature; Not too cold and not too hot. While walking around he saw a familiar figure in a pink dress. For all the people he wished to see, Princess Peach wasn't one of them. He scoffed and walked up to her.

"What are you-a doing here?"

He asked in annoyance, folding his arms. She turned around to face him, looking normal as usual.

"Why must you hate almost everything and everyone, Mario?"

Princess Peach asked in a soothing voice. Mario tapped his shoe on the 'ground'. It was a question that many people always pestered him with.

"You already know why."

Mario responded. Princess Peach didn't say anything. She just stared at him, wanting more of an answer or something.

"I've been saving you countless time, Princess. I've been saving the world every single time when you are in-a danger. I don't get a mama fucking break at-a all!"

Mario added while yelling towards Princess Peach. Again, she didn't respond at all. She just stared more and more as if frozen. Mario turned around to stare at the nothingness instead of her. Anger was fueling up his body.

"You know what I-a get when I save you? Nothing at-a all! I get some-a cake, some invitation and whatever nonsense that I don't want to-a do with you. When I save others, you know what I-a get? Nothing! Just some-a sorry excuse of a 'Thank You' and-a shit. Twenty five years of-a being a hero and I-a get stuff that I don't need…"

Mario continued to add on.

"Don't you see I don't want to-a do the same things over and over? It's why I stopped helping you and everyone else-a out. I only do my-a thing and whomever I-a think needs help. At least when I-a help others, I actually get shit in returned! Anything is better than-a your mama fucking offers!"

He felt angry. He felt displeased. He was feeling a mixture of uneasy feeling in this nothingness of his with 'Princess Peach'. He knew she wasn't really there. It was something for him to yell at. Something for him to express his anger out to without anyone to know. He had his fists clutched into a ball, wanting to attack something or somebody. He turned around to face 'Princess Peach', still staring at him with no expression at all.

"No matter what you-a say or do, I'll be doing my-a own damn thing… I regret saving you the first-a time, you know?"

"It's time to wake up."

Princess Peach spoke. It made Mario look at her in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"It's time to wake up."

Peach said again. The darkness from the nothingness began to bleed out a bright light. It blinded Mario enough to have him cover his eyes from it. The light subsided as he began to open up his eyes. He was at Toriel's home again, this time sitting on the recliner with three layers of blankets on his body. He turned his head to see Luigi, Toriel, all four animatronics and the short yellow girl surrounding him.

"Oh Mario! You're awake!"

Luigi was the first one to say something as he gave Mario a hug. He felt out of it, not having enough strength to push him off or anything. Luigi stepped back and wiped forming tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know what happened to-a you, Mario! You just collapsed on the floor twitching! It was the scariest thing I've-a ever seen Mario, almost like some-a possession or something…"

Luigi added on. The yellow dinosaur girl walked up and placed a hand on his head. Her hand felt freezing cold, making him pull his head back.

"W-Well… looks like his fever is still there. I've never exactly m-messed with anything like it, but I have a hunch that it had to do something with stress or s-something."

The yellow dinosaur girl stuttered out nervously. Something with stress? There's no way he felt like this due to stress at all.

"What are you… a doctor or-a something?"

Mario asked, feeling dazed as he adjust himself up on the chair. She turned away from Mario, mumbling something nervously.

"She's a scientist of-a sorts, Mario. Alphys here went to her lab as-a quick as possible to give you a remedy shot. You should thank her, Mario!"

Luigi answered for Alphys proudly. Alphys didn't look at Mario at all as she pulled out her cellular phone. It looked high tech and custom made.

"S-Sorry everyone… Sorry. I have to get back to the lab.."

Alphsy said as she made her way out of the living room and down the stairs. Bonnie and Foxy made their way by Mario and snuggled against him on opposite sides.

"I'm glad you're awake and better~!"

They both said in unison. Mario glared at the two and then up to Luigi, which gave a heart warming smile.

"I don't think you're-a up for your night shift at all. You just relax-a here as I go take your shift for you. It shouldn't be too tough to-a look through those cameras and such!"

Luigi said as he placed on a brown trench coat. Mario didn't recognized the trench coat at all, but with his current state he may just be thinking that.

"I'll go make some soup from the ingredients we use for the restaurant. I'm certain that can help you feel better!"

Toriel said with a smile across her face. Mario nodded while still having Bonnie and Foxy snuggling against him. She walked to the kitchen and began preparing him some soup. He looked around the room to see Freddy reading some of the books that Toriel had, while Chica sat across from Mario on the ground. He didn't know what time it was, but he felt tonight was going to be a much longer one than normal.

 **A/N; I'm surprised that no one didn't make a review yet with whatever the hell I'm making here, lol. Do feel free to leave a review down if needed, or even put down an idea to possibly add on the story. With the goal of 30k words, I'm a bit over half way done... but I know I'll write so much more than that.**


	6. Chapter 5: TLC with Answers

Sitting in the middle of the dinning table was Mario with one of the most annoyed, unamused face he ever made. Almost as worst as whenever he used to help save Princess Peach from being captured over and over again only to be disappointed by having her bake a god awful cake. Between this pissed off Mario was Bonnie and Foxy. Both their breasts concealed in rather tight, if not new, shirts were rubbing against Mario's shoulders. The worst part; They kept nabbing his lips with a spoonful of different Olive Garden soups that they cooked not too long ago. It smelled fine, but with this current situation Mario was in no mood to eat at all.

"Come on, grumpy pants! Open that mouth up and take in some soup!"

Bonnie playfully said as she did most of the jabbing. Due to the jabbing, some of the soup splashed onto Mario's glorious mustache. Foxy wagged her tail around, enjoying this somewhat torturous event that Mario is experiencing.

"Arr, listen to ye captain and open up. The captain can't have no sick crew in me ship!"

Foxy followed up with Bonnie's words. Mario continued to glare to the wall on the other side of the dinning table.

"You do-a know that I'm only getting sick because, oh I don't-a know, I BANGED you-a mama fuckers!?"

Mario exclaimed while pushing both the spoons of toscana soup away from him.

"At least you enjoyed it, eh?"

"ENJOYED IT?!"

Mario exploded towards Bonnie.

"You basically raped-a me until I passed out from you choking me! As for-a you!"

Mario quickly turned towards Foxy, making her bounce from the sudden pointing he did in front of her face.

"You got me drunk as-a hell! I did needed a good drink.. but that isn't the god damn-a point!"

Mario went back into glaring to the wall, folding his arms with a noticeable 'hmph' noise. The three sat there silently, knowing that each of them were guilty of doing those sort of sexual acts. The only question was why? Mario cleared his throat to break the somewhat awkward silence and looked around the kitchen.

"Say.. where did-a Luigi and Toriel went?"

Mario asked. He knew that Luigi went to get some ingredients for the soup, but didn't hear him at all.

"Oh, those two? They went back to the restaurant and taking ya shift."

Alone with these animatronics again? Mario closed his eyes and proceeded to get up from the chair and exiting the kitchen. Foxy was saying something, but Mario had other plans in his rude mind.

"This is-a bad.. but I need some-a answers.."

Mario said mentally to himself. Despite that, yes, having sex with the animatronics were incredibly odd of him to do so, he questioned why the hell were they into him and specifically him? Sure, they could go after Luigi and Mario would have a big laugh from it, but it just seemed out of place. Almost as if they were programmed for just Mario? No, that wouldn't make sense at all. Another question bugging him was that random experience with being in the darkness with 'Peach'. Again, this was something unexplained and towards specifically him.

Walking to the little dinning room he heard fire crackling within the fire place. It wasn't too big of a fire, but just enough to keep someone nice and toasty. Inside the room was Freddy; The large bear animatronic with the top hat and bow tie. The bear was examining some books on the shelf, occasionally opening the books up to flip some pages.

"Are you like-a them?"

Mario bluntly asked behind Freddy. The large bear turned around with a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

Freddy responded in a husky but smooth voice. Clearly he was male.

"You-a know.. sexual and such. Are you going to-a plan something with me this-a time?"

Mario, again, bluntly said with an eye brow raised. Freddy quickly shook his head in disagreement, if not in disgust.

"I'm not interested in that kind of naughty stuff at all.. I prefer helping customers and other people that needs help."

Mario continued having his eye brow raised, staring at the animatronics bright eyes.

"Goody two shoes right-a here.."

Mario said to himself mentally again before proceeding in asking Freddy for any sort of information.

"Well ignoring my-a first question, let me ask you-a this. Why are the- well, Bonnie and-a Foxy to be specific like that to-a me?"

Mario asked. Freddy placed the books he had in his hands and placed them neatly back into the book shelf before turning back to Mario.

"You are a really famous hero. Isn't that normal for you folks?"

Freddy replied. Mario raised his hand to protest, but something instantly jolted his mind. How did he even know he was a hero?

"How did you-a know my status of a hero?"

Mario quickly asked as Freddy, almost identical of what he did, had to think on it.

"I remember once I was a child before my incident happened to be trapped here, yet, I honestly cannot explain how I know you. Back at the place they mentioned you as a hero, but that was before your.. naughty events took placed."

"Just say that I got-a fucked."

".. No, that's a bad word."

Mario shook his head. This being, whatever the hell he is, was too pure for Mario's taste at all. Alas, he had to think on something as Freddy did seem to be the most 'sane' out of the others. Chica is questionable at best, but he prefer not to see if Chica wanted to have sex with him out of nowhere.

"Anyways.. you think someone modified you all to-a know me or something?"

Mario asked, trying to think preemptively to get some sort of ideas. Freddy took his top hat off and looked down on the floor.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Mario. All I can say is that I remember we used to be somewhere else.. doing other things at a bright place. Darkness came forth, and now we are here with a new purpose."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was something to fill some blanks in. Mario nodded his head and started to walk out the living room. He opened the front door and walked outside to get some fresh, cold air. Mario stood there, looking at some flower patches while trying to piece an impossible puzzle together.

"I don't have enough-a information at all.."

Mario muttered to himself out loud. He only had a few information that he could grasp on. For starters, these animatronics were programmed to specifically know Mario. Another bit of information was that there's someone that's 'tall and purple' partnered with a 'small fry that's yellow'. The color scheme matched two perfect culprits, yet, is almost instantly denied by two reasons; They don't know where they would even be at currently and before and they are not smart enough to do something so.. stupid? Genius? Something of the sorts.

Mario was lost in thought, ignoring the coldness and his surroundings as his eyes darted left and right in a rhythm..

A metallic feeling pressed on Mario's left shoulder, emitting some sort of warmth that got him out of his thoughts.

"Mario? Are you okay?"

A light voice asked behind him. Turning around was Chica. Mario rubbed his nose and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm-a fine. I'm just out here thinking on multiple things."

"Things? Like what?"

Chica asked. Mario groaned, but decided to explain everything to her. It would do little help if he kept all his thoughts to himself when the possible answers could be right in front of him. Chica stood there listening to Mario's explaination, despite in mostly cursing after every few sentences.

"I.. I think I can help, but I prefer to be inside than out here. Can you follow me?"

Chica kindly asked as Mario somewhat glared at her. Round 3 of some sort of sex? If it was something he had to do for some answers, he was willing to do it at this point. He nodded and began to follow Chica back inside Toriel's house. She lead him to his room, the others most likely either in the kitchen still or in some other rooms. Mario went sit on his bed as Chica closed the door. The situation almost felt futile at this point.

"Alright, so what do you got to-a say to me?"

Mario asked in a tired, non-caring tone of voice. He wasn't up for whatever she may do afterwards, but he needed information.

"Well, for starters I can explain a bit more of the people that you mentioned. The purple and yellow person."

Chica started as she went sit beside Mario on the bed. She had more bust, if not thickness as well, than the other animatronics.

"The tall purple man is a evil person.. they got us in this situation before we moved down here. The short yellow person is the one that made modifications on us and kept watching us."

Chica explained. This, once again, fits perfect details of the culprits of what Mario was thinking of.

"By any means, is the 'Purple Man' name goes by-a Waluigi? The short yellow person also being named-a Wario?"

Mario asked, needing to to get some sort of clarification for this. If it was those two, Mario would arrange some graves quickly.

"Waluigi and Wario? No.. I'm sorry but they don't sound familiar at all."

"What about-a appearances? Attires they were-a wearing? Anything that they tells me how they-a look like?"

Mario bombarded Chica with quick questions. Chica, alas, only shook her head. She didn't know any sort of answers for them except for the colors. This brought Mario back into square one, needing to think in what to do once again.

"May I ask a request Mario?"

Chica asked in a low tone that was enough to hear it. Mario turned to her, raising an eye brow as he watched Chica poking her own fingers together to make a small 'clank' noise.

"Can you sleep with me?"

Mario gritted his teeth, knowing this would come. Mario sighed and hopped off the bed, quickly stripping his clothing off.

"W-What are you..?"

Chica began to question as Mario gave an expression of 'Who cares anymore'.

"I'm-a preparing myself for the worst. I rather be-a preemptively ready and not have my-a clothes destroyed or-a lost."

Mario stood there now naked. Chica had lights glowing on her cheeks brightly pinkish-red, indicating that she was blushing.

"I-I was thinking o-on just.. cuddling wise…"

Chica's voice dropped in embarrassment. Mario, knowing that this time he was the one causing the mistake, stood there frozen in rather embarrassment as well. He was speechless, but broke free from the stillness to hop back onto the bed and slide under the thick blankets to at least cover himself.

"Mama mia, I'm-a sorry. I just suspected that you-a wanted to do what the other two did to-a me."

Mario was now apologizing to an animatronic. This was something to write down on a sticky note or journal. Chica let out a nervous, but cheerful giggle.

"No no, I understand. To be honest, I would most likely do the same thing to get it out of the way.."

Chica responded. It was enough to make Mario let out a chuckle. Chica got up and decided to turn off the lights. The only light available now was under the door from the hallway lights and Chica's lit cheeks that gradually faded and changing to a red color now. She felt like joining Mario in the same situation to attempt in making him feel better, so she began to take off the apron and shit she wore, being also naked. Mario glimpse at this through the little light that was offered, but again, wasn't effected too badly on this due to being prepared this time.

Chica went on the bed with Mario, their bare bodies touching each others. Her body felt moderately warm compared to the other two, yet, didn't have much fur as them. The metal body was smooth and slick, some sort of material to make it soft. Chica reached over and wrapped her arms around Mario, pulling him much closer to her. Mario felt awkward in this situation as she took command in cuddling with him.

"This is.. tolerable at-a best."

Mario said to himself mentally as he embraced the chubby chicken's body and warmth. He closed his eyes and decided to think on more things before he drifted to sleep. If Waluigi and Wario wasn't the culprits, then who were they? What was their goals in making these furry, animatronic females wanting to be so close to him to the point of having sex with them? Some sort of black mailing attempt, or even trying to make Mario be frown upon by everyone? It just didn't make sense at all for him at the time. The only best option now was to drift into slumber and attempt to get more answers tomorrow.

(A/N; You'd expect that spiking your alcoholic beverage with bleach would just end up killing you, but all it did was bringing me into a coma and realizing that this story must end. I have no clue in how much more I can take, but let's see what I can do. Perhaps revving up the chainsaw would provide a more effective death..)


	7. Chapter 5x: Luigi and Toriel's Discovery

(A/N; 'X' chapters will make other characters (Like Luigi for instance) become the main character like Mario. This will also help out filling in a gap in time to proceed more towards the story. You know, something to increase my insanity as I continue writing this fanfic.)

Luigi and Toriel were at the Olive Garden in Snowdin, doing a double shift for Mario. Toriel was mainly cleaning around the restaurant as Luigi did more of the security duty by checking the cameras. While Luigi sat there looking at the old monitors, he had some thoughts going around his mind.

"Mario surely been acting too-a strange over here.."

Luigi spoke to himself out loud while stroking his majestic stache. He knew by fact that Mario would never do any sexual acts to animatronics as those that they found. There was times that Mario did go on a 'Bae Adventure' in a timely schedule, but those were mostly normal, or at least human like, girls. Desperation was an idea, but no matter what he knew that Mario wasn't the type of guy to do that. Hell, he'd disrespect anyone in his way before doing that sort of thing.

Another thought came to mind; What if Mario was THAT desperate to get out of a place like this? No, as again, it wouldn't make sense.

"I always heard that desperation calls for-a desperate actions, but that's way too much for my-a brother to handle.."

Luigi spoke to himself again. While watching the monitors some more, something caught his eye. The farthest right of the monitor labeled 'Bathroom B' was disconnected. It only showed black and white static.

"Hey, was this off like-a this before?"

Luigi asked himself as he stared at the static monitor. He patted it with his hand in hope that it would fix, but nothing happened. Hopping off of the chair he looked around the room to find a conveniently placed tool belt in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and picked it up, placing it around his waist. It looked like it had the right tools to fix a camera; a small hammer, some wire cutters, tape, and other various tools that Luigi was familiar with.

"I should go tell-a Toriel about the camera."

Luigi thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway and back into the kitchen area. Toriel, at this time, was humming a pleasant tune while washing some of the bowls and spoons.

"Hey-a Toriel!"

Luigi cheerfully said as usual, making Toriel stop her humming and turning to him.

"Something is-a wrong with a camera. I wanted to let you-a know that I'm going over there to-a fix it."

Toriel placed a bowl she was cleaning down by a shelf with clean bowls, wiping her hands on a towel she had next to her.

"Oh? Shall I come with you?"

"Only if you-a want to! I don't think it'll take that much-a time."

Luigi answered with a large smile, doing a small twirl and tipping his hat. Toriel giggled at this and nodded, walking towards Luigi.

"That's fine. I'll come along with you. It'll surely give me a small break from these dishes."

Luigi nods again and proceeded back to the hallway and into the camera room. Toriel looked around the room, never seeing this place before. Luigi had the poorly dimmed lights on to make things somewhat easier to see. He walked up to the monitor that was flickering with static, poking at it.

"Bathroom B is the one that's-a out. It's on the other hallway that people can't go in. I'll bring a light, it's-a pretty spooky in there!"

Luigi explained, pulling out one of his bright flashlights he always keep in his overall pockets. The click of the flashlight on made a tiny echo in the room, piercing the darkness with an almost blinding light. He opened the door on the other side of the camera room and lead the way slowly. Comparing to the other hallway, this one was incredibly messy. Everything looked scattered. Cups, plates and even various tools that suffered from rust were all over the floor.

"Watch your step now Toriel! There's a bunch of-a junk in this hallway!"

Luigi said as he carefully stepped over the objects. Toriel gripped each side of her dress to lift it up from the ground, not wanting it to get dirty or caught on something.

"This place looks like a pigs pin.. Why on earth would someone ever keep this so dirty like this?"

Toriel asked in disgust. Luigi shrugged his shoulders as he continue to hop over, if not kicked to the side of the walls, objects.

"Beats me.. You should of seen-a Mario's room whenever we were done with an adventure together. It was always a big-a mess!"

Luigi joked, making Toriel giggle a bit more, yet stopped instantly.

"Is your brother going to be alright?"

Toriel asked. Luigi stopped and turned around, placing the flashlight on a crate next to him to illuminate the area.

"I dunno what's going in with my-a brother.. He never acted like-a this at all."

"He seems like the kind of spirit that's.. enraged. Mad most of the time, but perhaps deep down has some good in him. I just never suspected a man to do those… acts towards the animatronics immediately."

They both stood there in silence, remembering the scene that they saw yesterday. Luigi twirled his mustache nervously, wanting to say something as a loud creaking noise was heard in front of them.

"Yeaow!"

It made Luigi squeal in fear, jumping and grabbing the flashlight towards Toriel. Toriel, startled at the noise and sudden movement of Luigi, quickly caught him before any collisions were made. Toriel cradled Luigi in her arms as he shivered in fear.

"W-What was that noise?!"

Luigi said in a shaky voice. He began to calm down a bit before turning to Toriel to see her looking at Luigi with a concerned face. Flustered, Luigi quickly jumped off of her hold.

"Sorry about that Toriel.. I get easily spooked in dark-a places like this. Nice reflexes, though!"

Luigi said, making the situation a little less awkward for the both of them. Toriel giggled and pointed her finger ahead.

"I believe that noise came from there? Maybe in the bathroom?"

"Mama mia.. A unknown noise coming from a dark bathroom.. this doesn't spell out any good-a news at all!"

Luigi somewhat complained, but shined the beam of light from the flashlight down the hallway. It was a dead end as the bathroom was on the right side. They made their way at the end of the hallway. The bathroom door was opened ajar. His arm shakily reached to the door handle, pulling it open ever so slowly as the light flood in the bathroom. Unlike the bathroom in the main area of the restaurant, this had no gender icons. Most likely a private bathroom used for those watching the cameras, despite how somewhat far away it was to go there.

"Do you see anything Luigi?"

Toriel asked as she towered over him, peaking through the bathroom as well. Nothing seemed out of placed. A opened bathroom that had a camera placed in the corner. The camera didn't have the red light on, signaling that there was a problem with it.

"Looks okay to-a me.. Do you mind holding the flashlight for me Toriel while I go check that-a camera?"

Luigi asked as he offered her the light. Toriel took it and shined it around the room a bit before pointing it directly at the camera. Luigi walked inside the bathroom, followed by Toriel being by the door.

"Let's see here.."

Luigi said to himself as he looked up at the camera. The camera was too high for Luigi to check, so he began to look around the bathroom for something to stand on. There was a sink, but he didn't believe that was the wisest object to stand on.

"Shall I assist you with this, Luigi?"

Toriel asked. Luigi turned around to tilt his head in confusion.

"Of-a course, but what are you going to-a do?"

"Simple."

Toriel placed the flashlight in an angle in the sink to make it stay on the camera. She turned around and kneel down in front of Luigi.

"I can offer a piggy back ride. I'm quite tall and this should give you enough reach!"

Toriel said cheerfully. Luigi snapped his fingers and nodded, walking over to her.

"A good plan, Toriel! Hopefully I'm not too-a heavy for you!"

Luigi placed himself on Toriel's shoulders carefully as she stood up, making Luigi have much more height.

"Huh.. so this is how it-a felt for Mario back then.."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Oh! Back then, me and-a Mario used to have a special attack called the 'Bro Attack'! One of them was-a me having him jump on me and such!"

Luigi explained as Toriel made her way to the corner of the bathroom where the camera is.

"That sounds quite interesting.. I would ask for more information, but perhaps we should fix this camera before hand?"

Toriel asked as Luigi nodded. He leaned over and grasp the camera, moving it around to see if perhaps it was just out of placed or something. The camera, somewhat surprisingly, was flexible. When Luigi lifted it up, he spotted a black button that camouflage with how black the camera and grid is.

"Eh? What may this-a be?"

Luigi said as he reached over and pressed the button. The light flickered on, but instead of being red it was blue. Before the two had a chance to question it, something in the distance rumbled. Toriel, despite holding Luigi on her shoulders, held his legs firmly and turned around. The noise was loud, almost as if something was forcing itself to open up.

"That sounded near by. Let's go check it out, Luigi!"

Toriel said, sounding adventurous.

"Yeah, but can you at least-a bring me dow-"

Toriel ignored what he was saying and grabbed the flashlight, steadily walking fast up the hallway. Luigi balanced himself on Toriel's shoulders, occasionally either dodging objects that were hanging on the ceiling or just getting hit by them. They stopped at the Storage room to see if anything changed, but nothing was there.

"Hm.. perhaps it was in another room?"

Toriel asked herself. Before Luigi, rubbing his head from some of the objects that struck him, could say something she continued on the move. They made it back to the camera room, which again Luigi got struck by the top part of the door. He fell down off and behind of Toriel to rub his head in pain.

"Mama mia..! That's going to-a leave a bruise in the morning.. Toriel, why couldn't you just-a drop me off?"

Luigi protested as Toriel stood there with no response. Luigi leaned his body over from her legs to see that there was a new room in the camera room. He jumped to his feet, dusted himself off and proceeded to take the lead in the room.

"Whoa… Where did this come-a from?"

Luigi said astonished as he looked into the new room covered in darkness. Toriel walked beside him and shined the flashlight to the new room. The light exposed a stone hallway with a door. It had a sign up, but it was unreadable.

"Should we check this out, Luigi?"

Toriel asked in a cautious tone of voice. Luigi rubbed his head some more before nodding.

"Hand me the flashlight Toriel and stay-a right here.. Just encase the wall or-a something closes behind me you can press that-a button in the bathroom camera!"

Realizing what he just said, he gave himself shivers of fear. Toriel handed him the flashlight, Luigi taking it and looking at the hallway one more time.

"Do be careful Luigi! I wouldn't want to, er.. have you hurt more!"

Toriel said, feeling bad that she did injured him a good bit. Luigi gave a shaky thumbs up and proceeded in the mysterious hallway. The hallway felt incredibly cold as dust build up severely. The air smelled and tasted old, stagnant. This was giving Luigi some bad vibes. He made his way to a concealed door that had multiple locks on them. The sign had some words on it, but the dust was making it unreadable.

"Let's-a see here.."

Luigi took a mighty breath and blew against the sign. The dust flew everywhere, making Luigi covering his mouth and cough. Peaking at the sign, it said;

'Failed Experiment Test; M - Corruption'

"What does that mean, Luigi?"

Toriel said right behind him, making him jump and scream in fear as he turned around. Toriel jumped back, nervously laughing.

"Please do not sneak up on-a me!"

"I'm sorry! I was just very interested in what that sign said!"

Toriel nervously giggled as Luigi looked mad for a bit. He turned around and examined the door and sign again. The door was obviously locked by the looked of the chains covering it, but they were rusty.

"I might be able to-a break those chains.. they look vulnerable enough!"

Luigi exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. Toriel stood back to see what Luigi may do. He took a few deep breaths, having his left hand forming a karate chop.

"Luigi.. are you-a sure this will work and not hurt you?"

Toriel asked as Luigi turned around and gave another thumbs up.

"Don't-a worry Toriel! I'm-a Luigi, number one!"

Luigi faced the door and lifted his left hand slowly. With a final breath, he yelled out in complete focus and slammed his hand against the chains, striking it with all his might. The chains broke in half, falling to the ground.

"Impressive, Luigi!"

Toriel cheered, clapping her hands together. Luigi turned around to hold his hand, having tears formed in his eyes as he nodded.

"Y-Yep.. I-a did it..!"

Luigi was holding the urge to let out a scream of pain as he turned back to the door.

"L-Let's just see what's behind this-a door now.."

Letting go of his injured hand and placing it on the old door handle, he began to pull the door open. It was heavy, taking quite some effort to open it as the door creaked loudly from the rusty bolts. The light flood in the dark room as Luigi and Toriel examined it. Inside the room the walls had padding that appears to make it sound-proof. Anything or anyone in the room wouldn't be capable of being heard if they were locked in it.

"Luigi, what is that?"

Toriel whispered as she pointed her hand in front of him. In the corner of the room was something sitting there. It looked white, but due to the dust that stained it it was hard to determine. It had ears as a fox, as well as a slowly swaying tail. Another animatronic? If it was, why was it locked up in a secret room despite that it was a 'failed experiment'? Luigi took some steps in the room, having the flashlight shining on the animatronic.

"Hello? Are you-a okay?"

Luigi asked cautiously. The ears of this animatronic twitched and halting in place. In a split second it jumped up to its feet and turned around to see Luigi and Toriel. It was naked, yet dirty with the dust. With pink colors on it's snout, ears and belly, as well as having some C- breasts, the animatronic cracked a wide, gleeful smile.

"Well I'll be! You're not any imaginations at all aren't you dearies? You've came here to save me from this dreadful room!"

The animatronic talked, smiling ear to ear. Before Luigi could cover his eyes to not see the nudeness of the new animatronic, she rushed over and gave him a big hug, lifting and twirling him around. She was laughing maniacally, if not happy, as Luigi was screaming in a panic. Toriel stood there completely confused, unsure in if Luigi was safe or not. She stopped and placed Luigi down, snickering. Luigi was dazed and dizzy, falling over to the ground.

"Urk.. Mama mi.. mia.."

Luigi gurgled out as Toriel faced the new, naked animatronic.

"I uh.. should ask what is your name?"

Toriel sounded uneasy, questioning why these animatronics have such bodies of sorts. Especially this one, seeming that she had.. both parts.

"Me? I'm Mangle! Dearies called me Mangle the Futa Memestress as a full name!"

Mangle responded with a bow. She looked around the room, then at herself to let out a forced laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they kind of stripped me.. say, you two don't recon to have any sort of clothes you can give an ol' girl like me to wear, hm?"

(A/N; I'm going to have to think on some more in how to progress this story more. In the mean time, I might actually attempt to write an actual fanfic without purposely making it look bad. If I do make it look bad, well.. criticism is well needed of course! Now if you excuse me, I'll find the nearest spoon to eat some ice cream to ease the depression of reviving this fanfic.)


	8. After a year of dead silence

(A/N) Well. This seems to continue to haunt me.

With some requests, it appears that people wish for this damn thing to be resurrected and back into action. Goody. How fortunate of me to not die on my death bed.

Stay (GET AWAY AS FAR AS YOU CAN) tune for whatever the hell I can create for this scenario. I have to... read what I wrote.


End file.
